Fragile
by Shyloe
Summary: Please believe me, its you, only you. How can I make you see that your whats right for me, I see that now. Ive always seen that i just didnt want to believe it, but now, now i feel horrid being away from you. dont leave me" What if James had a soul...
1. Ch1 Helpless to You!

Twilight and all its wonderful characters are owned by the one and only Stephenie Meyer… I'm just having a lil fun with them!!

Hope you Enjoy!!

Chapter 1 : Helpless to you!

James POV

I had her slammed up against the wall and video camera in hand I stared at the little screen while taunting her about her dear sweet Edward.. "come on Bella, you know you want Edward to avenge your death no need…" My voice cut off as I turned my head to stare into her wide brown eyes. My brain started going a million miles a second while a new plan formed. The video camera dropped from my hands with a loud obnoxious crash. Bella flinched from the sound and her scared eyes turned confused and concerned.

I leaned into her and ran my nose from her jaw to just behind her ear lobe. She smelled so good "I have just changed my plans Bella, it seems we will both be in for a wild ride." I chuckled darkly to myself, wondering what the hell I'm thinking. I grab a hold of her and throw her onto my back with ease and tell her to hold on. Then we leave…

I had been running for hours taking back trails and empty back streets and sticking to the forest as long as there was some around.. Bella's grip was loosening and her breath and heartbeat were evening out, she was falling asleep. I quickly grabbed a hold of her one thigh and moved her to the font of me. She looked at me shocked with drooping eyes and I put my hand on the back of her head firmly pushing it back to my chest… the last thing I needed was for her to fall off I don't think I could handle her blood I haven't fed in a week. Seems I have all of a sudden been quite taken with my recent meal.

* * *

We were well in the middle of the night and Bella was once again awake and squirming. I could hear her stomach growling and I all of a sudden remembered all the tedious things a human has to do to survive. How ludicrous it all seems. I could hear murmurs and thumps of heartbeats as we came into a small town. I put Bella down as we came close to a 24 hour store and turned to Bella. "You can either wait here, or you can come in and watch me feed…" I paused to let that sink in her eyes grew wide and horrified and she shook her head quickly, I smirked and continued. "If you try to run I will not be very happy, and I WILL find you, do you understand… Bella." She nodded again and opened her mouth only to snap it shut. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask her to continue.

She opened her mouth to speak again but the only sound that came out was a squeak I laughed loudly and her cheeks flushed a beautiful and very tempting crimson my throat burned at the sight and I stopped breathing immediately, she cleared her throat and tried again. "I-I need a human moment, is it possible to use the washroom in there before you decide to massacre the guy behind the counter?" I looked at her slightly stunned and nodded for her. I put my hand on the small of her back to walk her in, she noticeably tensed when I touched her but she didn't shrug me away. For the millionth time that day I wished I could have met her on different terms, or when I was still human or if only I had more humanity. I walked her to the bathroom door and stood outside. The overweight old man with greasy fingers was staring at Bella's form until he could no longer see her I growled and his eyes snapped to mine then widened before he quickly looked down… oh how great it will be to destroy him, even though he will not be the tastiest meal I've had. He smelled fine so he will have to do. Bella walked out and I told her to go outside and turn away from the windows.

As she walked away I could hear her heartbeat accelerate no doubt petrified for the pervert with the wandering eyes watching her ass as she walked away I ran over to him in vampire speed and he didn't notice me till I grabbed a hold of his filthy collar. He looked at me and I leaned over and whispered "She will be the last person your disgusting eyes will ever ogle." then I turned my face towards his neck and bit down. As soon as his blood started to pour down my throat the inferno of a fire dulled and by the time his heart beat stopped and I drained him dry I was quenched. I quickly tore into his neck so it didn't look like bite marks and I grabbed the video tape out of the machine and crumpled it till it was unrecognizable. I grabbed a plastic bag from behind the counter and started to fill it with sandwiches, chips, water, juice and a small travel sized tooth brush with toothpaste. I walked to the till and forced it open and took the little bit of money, and the safe in the back room was easy to break into, sure enough there was a nice chunk of money in there. I walked out and Bella was sitting on the ground taking deep breaths. I pulled her up roughly and threw her onto my back without saying a word.

It was easier to breath around her now that I had fed, I will have to feed more often if I want to stay in control. I ran for several more hours but I knew Bella would need rest soon. Humans can not stay in one position for too long or they start to ache and my body would be like hugging granite, not comfortable I'm sure.

Once we reached the next town the sun was starting to come up, we would need to get indoors quick before someone seen me shining like a damn diamond ring.

I quickly got us a dungy cheap room no credit card required. It was small and smelled of mildew. I put the bag on the table beside the bed and told Bella to eat. She reached in and grabbed a sandwich and bottle of water and ate silently at the table. I stretched out on the only bed in the room and flicked the TV on and switched through the channels quickly. Bella was staring at me I could feel it and see it from the corner of my eye. She was itching to ask me what was going on but was too afraid to ask. Once she was finished she cleared her throat so I looked over, she was looking right into my eyes that were practically screaming help but I held my tongue till she talked. "What do you want with me James? I don't understand what's going on." I smiled at her slightly and sat up on the bed. And turned my body to face her before speaking.

"I want to get to know you Bella, I think you are very interesting and I want to know you." that sounded so ridiculous to my own ears and her eyes were incredulous. I knew it sounded awful considering I was going to kill her not a day before. "Listen Bella I know that this makes no sense but as a vampire I have been around for several hundred years, my life has always been about the hunt and nothing else, there is something about you that flipped a switch very suddenly, something about you that intrigues me and I want to know you." Her face was getting red and her hands tightened into fists. Her heartbeat was erratic and I was a little afraid she might have a heart attack.

"Well _James_…" She sneered. "When you want to get to know somebody you don't kidnap them there are better ways do it, trust me. I want to go home NOW." My temper was at boiling point, I was fuming. How dare she talk to me that was, this human talk to me like she is better then me.

I scoffed at her and moved quickly in front of her I jerked her head up with my finger so she was staring into my eyes. Her breathing hitched and her heartbeat was going impossibly faster. I said to her in a deadly calm voice. "be thankful that I didn't rip your throat out, DO NOT talk to me like that again, I will not tolerate you disrespecting me… do you understand" she nodded yes as best she could with my finger under her chin. "That's better. Now I understand this is hard for you to concept, but I will promise you one thing, I wont harm you Isabella, not on purpose anyway," she nodded again and I leaned in and kissed her warm cheek. She froze and blinked rapidly. Then I moved quickly back to the bed and laid back down. Bella walked to the bathroom with the toothbrush and toothpaste in hand, and I had to pat myself on the back for grabbing it for her.

Bella came out 5 minutes later and looked around the room probably wondering where to sleep. I flipped the opposite side of the blankets and patted the bed to let her know to get in. She slowly walked over to the edge of the bed and crawled in. She moved around for several minutes till she got comfortable and then turned to me. "T-Thank you… for the toothbrush I mean, I really hate when I don't have a toothbrush." she blushed furiously and I nodded at her. She turned over on her side facing away from me and within seconds she was asleep.


	2. Ch2 Secrets That You Keep!

Still Stephenie Meyer's story peeps I'm just havin a lil fun

Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: Secrets that you keep!

James POV

I lay there for an hour watching her sleep. She was silent at first but the longer she slept the more she moved, and the more she moved the more she murmured. About 3 hours in she turned towards me her hair in her face, I reached over and lightly moved the hair. She leaned into my touch unconsciously and said clear as day "James… smell good." she smiled slightly and leaned into me grabbing a hold of my shirt. I froze in place not knowing what to do. How would she react if she woke up like this. Would she scream, or cry. She moved herself over to me and hitched her leg up on my hip, and breathed me in deeply, and murmured "smell…woods…and honey" I groaned quietly when she shifted her hips. I felt like I was in a sweet torturous hell. Her warmth was radiating off of me and I never wanted her to move. But I knew if she woke up like this she would feel horrible and embarrassed, I wanted to know her, not scare her.

I laid there for several more hours watching her and feeling her hold on to me in a death grip. Her delectable warm body against my cold one. When she started to stir I quickly extracted myself from her and jumped in the shower.

As I turned the shower of I could hear Bella moving around in the bed and her bones and joints popping…. Ahh she was stretching.

I opened the door quietly and she was leaned over with her nose buried in the blanket I was laying on. I chuckled lowly and her head snapped up. Face burning red she jumped up and walked passed me to the washroom and slammed it behind her. I walked back over to the bed and laid back down flipping through the channels once again, I heard the shower turn on and decided it was a good time for me to find some clothes for Bella.

I quickly exited the room and ran a couple streets over to a nice neighborhood and listened to a house with no heartbeats. It was past 7 PM and the sky was getting dark so no one could see me sneak in through a back porch I quickly went up the stairs and into the master bedroom. There was a lot to choose from.. Too much really so I grabbed some jogger pants and some t shirts, a couple undershirts and some undergarments with tags on them still. The clothes seemed as though they may be a little big, but better than nothing.

Once I got back to the room Bella was just turning the shower off "perfect timing" I muttered to myself. I could hear her groan and huff she opened the door seconds later with a towel wrapped around her and her cheeks flaming, the smell of the steamed bathroom with her scent was almost too much I stopped breathing and took in her form the towel didn't even come to her mid thigh, and it split open on one side, looked to be more of a hair towel. Her hair was hanging down and dripping down her bare neck to the crevice between her breasts and under the towel. She cleared her throat and my head snapped up, looked directly into her eyes and gave her a lazy sexy smile she blushed again and asked. "are those for me?" Pointing towards the clothes in her hand. I handed them to her and turned around. No sense tempting myself further.

She came out several minutes later with a pair of grey jogging pant rolled down on the waste and a white slightly baggy t shirt, and oh my… no bra, I didn't get her a bra. Her nipples where erect and pushing at the fabric. I took 3 quick strides towards her and pushed her roughly against the wall, running my nose down her neck to her collar bone. Her breathing stopped and her heart sped up I kissed her neck and sucked lightly, I wanted her so bad I grabbed her wrists and put them above her head holding them there with one hand. My mind was in a haze of lust and desire and I didn't want to stop, I heard a whimper from Bella and looked down, she was starring and me with tears in her eyes and her body trembling. I let her go and stepped back disgusted and pissed off at myself. I removed my leather jacket and thrust it towards her angrily. "put this on NOW, your too damn succulent for your own good little girl" she jumped at my tone and quickly grabbed it and pulled it on. "STAY HERE, I'll be back in a minute" she nodded at me eyes still burning with unshed tears. I knew I was scaring her but I couldn't help it. I was just so angry I want to know her but I want to ravage her at the same time. I needed to find a car.

Bella's POV

When James slammed the door I didn't know what to think, what the hell just happened. I missed Edward and I want to go home so bad. I looked down and realized why James had said that. There I was wearing a thin shirt with no bra and my nipples were standing at full attention. How humiliating, I could feel my blush rise to my cheeks again and quickly put James' jacket on.

One thing about James, the man … err better yet the vampire smelled amazing, like nothing I had ever smelled I thought nothing could top my Edward but I think James may take the cake.

I sat down on the bed and brought his jacket up to my nose, woods and honey. Maybe he was serious, maybe after he got to know me he would let me go home to Edward. I always try to see the best in people I know, but he has been nice besides his short temper, maybe it's a vampire thing, Edward is nearly as bad. _Edward_ my heart clenched ugh I wish I could call him. I stood up to look outside and sure enough it was dark, I slept all day, I looked down in front of the building and a black mustang pulled up, the man behind the wheel stepped out with ease, his muscles rippled and he looked built when he looked up I realized it was James, Oh god what am I thinking. He smiled at me and I turned away.

Seconds later James walked through the door and started to run around the room picking everything up, including my clothes I discarded in the bathroom. He through it all in a plastic bad that had a couple snacks leftover, grabbed my upper arm and started to walk out with me. I could feel my annoyance, him treating me like I couldn't walk. I tried to shake my arm out of his grasp but he just grabbed on tighter, I looked at him and said rather forcefully. "I can walk without your death grip thank you, its not like I can just get away from you James" he looked over at me and smirked, but he removed his hand from my arm I sighed in relief and then of course because I am me I tripped over the curb his hand reached out and grabbed me amusement in his eyes and I was pissed, pissed at him and pissed at my own clumsy self. He walked me over to the passenger door of the black mustang and opened it for me I got in and he closed it lightly behind me, before walking to his side. He jumped in and we were off again. Driving dangerously fast and I had no idea in which direction we were headed. I looked over at him and asked "Where are we going James?"

He looked at me and smiled big all his white inhumanly sharp teeth showing and said "I have no idea, isn't it fun though, if I don't know where I'm going than neither does dear sweet Alice, and if Alice doesn't know than neither does _Edward_" he said Edwards name through gritted teeth and I realized that he knew far more about the Cullens' than I though possible. Which also means I may be away from my love much longer than I thought. So I sat there staring out my window trying to make the best of this nightmare I landed myself in.

* * *

It had been 4 hours since we left the Hotel and James has been non stop asking me questions about well… me. I didn't understand why a horrible rogue Vampire who feeds off of humans wants to know about me a human who smells too damn good… or so I've been told. Surprisingly though, he was easy to talk to, and he was very laid back just oozing ease through his pores. I found myself smiling and then I felt ashamed for it. Edward my sweet Edward was no doubt frantically searching for me and blaming it all on himself. Thinking of Edward made me think about how Victoria must feel about this so I went against my better judgment and asked "James, wont Victoria be pissed that you're here getting to know a human? She is your mate isn't she?" The minute James looked at me with a murderous glare I knew, I knew with everything I had, that I really shouldn't have asked.

With a screech of his tires from pushing on the brake so hard my head slammed forward with such force my upper teeth went through my bottom lip and what was once a pissed of glare was now a bloodlust glare. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and tried not to cry out from the horrible pain. I pushed myself as far back into the door as I could. James leaned forward and easily pried my hands away. He leaned in and stuck his cold tongue out running it from my chin -where the blood was running- to my lip. There was a low rumble in his chest and then he sucked my lip into his mouth….

_**Dun dun dun…….. Please tell me how you like it!!?? Reviews reviews and more reviews please!!**_


	3. Ch3 Lust In All Its Forms!

**Nope Still Stephenie Meyer's **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Lust In All Its Forms!

Bella's POV

I know I should have been scared. Vampire sucking on my bloody lip, but I wasn't, actually it was quite the opposite. The minute he sucked my lip into his mouth I felt my body tingle with anticipation. I felt my eyes close shut and my hands wrapped around James' neck on there own accord. I groaned loudly when he pulled me into his lap. My legs on each side of him I could feel the liquid pooling in my panties and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I sucked James' hard top lip into my mouth while my lower one was still in his. He was running his tongue over my cut and I didn't want him to stop. James gripped my ass and ground me into his very hard erection and I moaned again. I pulled onto his hair that was being held in a low pony tail by an elastic and James pulled away his eyes no longer held the murderous bloodlust, but now he held just lust. When he stopped all movement and looked into my eyes I froze. What in the hell was I doing… _what about Edward_, My mind was screaming…

James POV

I could see in her eyes she was warring with herself. I cant believe that just happened. It is quite a sensual experience feeding but I had never mixed the two. I was surprised I didn't keep going, and extremely happy I fed before we had left the Hotel room.

I could see Bella's eyes were no longer filled with lust and want, even though I could smell how turned on she was, now it was dread and self loathing. She removed her hands from around my neck and covered her face, mumbling incoherent things. I knew I would get nothing else from her and removed her from my lap depositing her back in her seat. She didn't even look up at me. Nor did she move her hands from her face. I was about to pull away when I remembered what caused all of this in the first place… "oh and Bella, don't ask questions you know nothing about, Victoria was never my mate nor will she ever be" I said it harsh and with finality she looked up at me through her fingers and nodded vigorously. I reached across her and put her seat belt on swiftly before racing down the road again with nowhere to go but also everywhere to go.

It took Bella a good half hour before she removed her hands from her face. I decided to push it aside I did not want to have that conversation and I'm sure she didn't either. What an interesting day this was turning out to be. I licked my lips and could taste the reminisce of Bella's sweet blood. She tasted heavenly. I need to feed again after that, I would have to do it soon. To get Bella's taste off of my tongue.

* * *

We stopped at a gas station to fill up the tank. I seen a woman at the side of the building smoking a cigarette all alone, Bella was inside using the washrooms I would have to make this quick. I walked over to her at a quick human pace. She took one look at me and smiled deviously at me, she was pretty, long blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. The woman had a short skirt, knee high boots and a tight shirt showing her mid section, she was literally oozing sex it was quite sad.

"Hey hunny what can I do for you" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. I leaned forward and ran my nose along her neck, she smelled good. She wrapped her hands in my hair and I bit into her. She gasped and gripped my hair tighter. I sucked harder, no time to savor it, I could hear the woman's heart slowing down and soon her hands dropped limply to her sides. I quickly ripped her throat more and ripped her clothes off to make it look like a rape. I poked around in her purse and stole her money and turned to walk back towards the car, sure enough there was Bella staring wide eyed and heart beating out of control. I stopped in front of her not wanting her to see the torn and shredded body, but from her face I'm sure she already got a good enough look. Good thing it was still dark or it would have been worse. I practically dragged her back to the car and got her in.

Once we were back on the road she was shaking and fists clenched I knew it was coming. "WHY JAMES? WHY DID YOU DO THAT" she bellowed out. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows as to say 'hello I'm a Vampire that's what we do' she just stared at me like she couldn't comprehend. "you are a monster I cant believe you did this" I was starting to get annoyed again. This woman infuriates me as much as she intrigues me. "You disgust me Ja…" I stopped her right there I violently put my hand in the air and looked at her she shut up. Immediately

"In case you haven't noticed Bella, I am a vampire, I feed on humans, they are my food source, unlike your disgusting boy toy Eddie." I gave her a cold hard look "And if I didn't feed off of her it would have been you. I had to get your blood off of my tongue before I tore YOUR neck out!" she flinched back and started to cry. Great I made her cry nice work James…. Damn humans are sensitive.

"Y-Y-You mean that woman back there died because of _me_" she screeched the last word out and I had to cringe back from the sound… I looked over at her like she was a crazy person. _Her_ how can she blame that on herself.

"Don't be ridiculous Isabella, if it wasn't her today it would have been someone else tomorrow." She shook her head in disgust and turned to look out the side window while silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Humans can be so emotional and silly, at least this one is anyway.

Times like these are when I wish I could just be like a Cullen and feed off of animals. Its just not me no matter how much I may want it. This day was messed up. We drove for several more hours and Bella was now laying down on the front seat her head resting beside my thigh. Hair splayed out, I reached out and ran my fingers through it feeling the silky strands. I would stop on the next town and get us a hotel room. Its not good for me to travel during the day on a road anyway. My skin would probably blind people when the sun reflected it. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. "No Edward please don't go…I need you….. Find me" I groaned inwardly despising that ass more than ever. This is my time with Bella, yes I will give her back, but not before she know all about me and not just the vampire part of me. I don't know why I need her to know me so badly, I just know that I do. I only hope that some day years from now she will look back to this and not think of it as the worst experience, she may even like part of who I am.

* * *

I pulled up to a dungy Hotel and quickly got us a room. I picked Bella up and she instantly wrapped her fragile arms around my neck and breathed me in. I wonder if my scent is as good to her as hers is to me.

Bella's POV

I could feel myself waking up start feeling my body, my hands clenching something tightly to my chest, my leg wrapped around something and the most wonderful smell I breathed in deeply and hummed in appreciation. The thing I was holding onto was moving shaking I quickly opened my eyes and looked up. There beside me was James silently laughing at me while I literally clung to him like my life depended on it. I glared at him and unwound my leg from over his him and let go of his jacket, I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow, feeling humiliated and horrid for my continuous slip ups a whole 2 days and I and practically jumping in someone else's arms what is wrong with me.

It all felt wrong I was literally being held against my will and I couldn't help but want to be near him. He was a monster, a bloodsucking people killing monster, but yet I couldn't bring myself to feel afraid or nervous. I wanted to learn about him I wanted to know what makes him tick. Why was he changed, who changed him, does he hate it, love it? All these questions and hey if I am going to be around him for awhile why not find out. What would be so bad about getting to know him, hell he may be the last person I ever see, unless he plans on letting me go.

_**Should I keep going? Or should I stop?? Please review criticize or tell me how wonderful I am he he either way let me know!!**_


	4. Ch4 Inside

**Still Stephenie Meyer's story!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you enjoy **

Chapter 4: Inside You!

Bella's POV

Once my humiliation simmered down and a I had a quick shower. I put on some clean and most likely stolen clothes, hand washed my dirty ones in the sink and hung them on the shower pole. I walked back out, running my fingers through my hair. I could smell something delicious, my mouth watered and my stomach growled, I looked up and there on the grungy creaky table was a container with steaming pancakes and it read out Denny's on the open lid. "Oh that looks so good, thank you James" I looked up at him with sincerity in my eyes.

"Your welcome Bella, although I don't know how you stomach it, it smells awful" I snickered and shook my head, like he's one to talk.

I sat down and ate in silence filing all my questions in order, first start subtle then if he doesn't blow a freakin gasket, I'll ask him bigger questions. I will leave out Victoria's name, that is obviously a very sore subject.

I finished and sat back on the bed, my back resting against the headboard, James mimicking my position beside me. _Better now than never_ I thought to myself. "So James, since we are going to be around each other for awhile, can I ask you some questions, get to know a little about you? Since this is the whole point of this little kidnapping adventure." He chuckled beside me and looked into my eyes then nodded my go ahead.

So it started at first I asked his favorite color, his type of music, movies, books, things he enjoyed doing for fun "Tracking is what I do for fun, it's always been tracking." yikes what a life, blood, blood, and more blood. When he talked about books I felt like I could get along with him nicely he enjoys reading as much as myself, although being a rogue Vampire and always on the go. He didn't have as much time as he would like. Then I asked him an important one When he was changed, and by who. He looked at me with hard eyes at first and I was afraid I went too far, but his eyes softened and he looked away before speaking.

"It was nearly two hundred years ago, I was hunting, my wife and my child were at home waiting for my return. I had felt off about my hunting that day. My wife practically begged me to stay home, our daughter nestled in her arms…" he had a far away look and I was shocked, _he had a family_

"I would have stayed home if I could have, but we needed meat, I had no choice," he looked at me with sad pleading eyes, like he needed someone to tell him it was ok, I just nodded lightly waiting for him to continue.

"I was in the woods for just over an hour when I heard branches cracking behind me, I turned around and there in front of me was a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair, she was inhumanly beautiful and I was taken back, she smiled at me her teeth glinting, and said to me in a calm soothing and deadly voice 'you will do just fine my sweet' she lunged forward and bit into my neck.

"After that I remember the horrible pain. I woke up alone in the woods. My throat felt like an inferno, all I could think was _I need water_ I walked around searching for a stream when I caught a mouthwatering scent, and a low wet thrumming sound. I don't even remember running towards it, but next thing I know, I'm standing up with 2 dead man laying before me, blood all over me, that's how I figured out what I was.

"I never did find my maker, nor did I find out why she did it. I was so alone, and I was petrified." he looked at me and for the first time I felt like I knew him, inside of him. I felt awful for his loss. I don't know what I would do if that ever happened to me, his poor wife. That made me think of another question.

"What about your wife and daughter? Do you remember there names? Did you ever see them again?"

He shook his head and looked like he would have tears in his eyes, if it was possible. "I cant remember there names, all I remember about either of them, is the last few hours I spent with them, and the all consuming love I felt for them. Everything else is white noise.

"I did go back there, several years later, when I thought I was in control. My daughter, my beautiful daughter was running around smiling, playing around outside the cottage. I watched her for a good hour before my wife walked out to get her attention, there she was smiling and holding her swollen belly" I looked at him shocked and horrified, his wife had moved on.

"Its alright Bella, it made me happy, she moved on. She lived on, she looked happy, my daughter looked happy. Whoever took my place once I was gone, was doing a good job, I couldn't ask for anything more." When he said it that way, it made sense, he was a caring person once. Behind all his hard, crazy, horrible, vampire qualities. He was a good man at one time, who loved furiously, who had a family.

We were well into 4 hours of talking when his head whipped around, his ears practically perked up. I looked over at him wondering if maybe Edward found me, and why I wasn't as thrilled about that as I should be. He growled lightly and ran to the window, before quickly dashing around the room picking our stuff up. I walked over to the window and there were 3 police cruisers swarming around the black mustang. A thought came to mind that never did before. _Its stolen_ cops were looking around suspiciously and then they looked up at me. My eyes widened in shock and they started to run towards the building. They knew, they could see the recognition in my eyes. I felt scared and happy all in the same time. I was saved, I could go home, but do I really want to. _Of course I do I miss my Edward… don't I?_ before I could think anymore I was airborne the wind viciously knocked out of me…

_**Hope you enjoyed… Will soon have another update!!**_

_**Review Please. Tell me how it is!**_ !


	5. Ch5 Too Much, Too Fast!

Stephenie Meyer Owns these characters! Even the delicious bad boy James..

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 5: Too Much, Too Fast!!**

**Bella's POV**

**I tried desperately to suck air into my lungs, my vision going blurry around the edges. I felt like I was on a ride being spun around. Once I caught my breath and looked around I realized James had me in his arms and he had jumped us through the back window. Bags in one hand, myself in the other. We were already in the forest that was close to the back of the hotel. James slowed down and then stopped once the thick brush had us covered. **

**He looked at me with a murderous glare, a low rumble in his chest I didn't know what I did, before I could ask he started to speak. "I thought we were getting somewhere Isabella, I thought that you were beginning to know me, but just like that you were willing to run away from me. Why would you do that to ME ISABELLA WHY?" I looked at him shocked how could he possibly know what I wanted, how could he possible know that I wanted to run to them. He smiled a horrible predator smile and said "Oh you didn't think I would know, I could hear the change in your heart beat, I watched you take a step towards the door. I'm not ready yet Bella, I'm not ready for our time to end, I will let YOU know when we are done." With that he threw me over his shoulder and took off in the forest, to yet another location.**

**James POV**

**I was livid, fuming, I wanted to tear her apart, why didn't I. I thought we were doing well I told her more about me that I ever thought of telling **_**Victoria**_**. Bella was the only one I had ever trusted to tell. Why I don't know. She was a human a rude selfish human who couldn't wait to leave me, but yet I still wanted her to care. I seen it in her eyes she felt for me I know she did. Maybe it was just pity, maybe should would always only see me as a monster, unlike her Edward.**

**I ran through the forest weaving around trees and bushes. Trying not to decide where I want to go. I know the minute I decide, will be the minute Bella will be taken from me, and I cant have that, not yet anyway. I know eventually I will have to drain her body of her life force or I will have to give her up to Edward. The thought off killing her makes me ill. I don't know why I feel so strongly about her. My life as a vampire feels like its changing. I feel like my whole universe has shifted all because of this simple human on my back, and she cant wait to go back to her perfect family of vampires. What does this mean for me. Is she my mate? What if she is mine and I will never be hers. Will I forever be destined to be alone.**

**I stopped abruptly trying to wrap my head around this discovery. This is too much to take in, my head was spinning too fast, I felt like I could fall, like my knees could not support this knowledge. I wanted to rage, to lose it. I could feel myself losing control. I felt dizzy. I wanted to throw myself back and lay here for days just to think. Just as my insanity started to bubble over I felt something tighten around my neck and everything snapped back into place I cant do this now. Not with Bella near me. I cant lose control like this with her. "James, what's wrong do you hear something? Are you okay?" I just shook my head and started running again, nowhere in particular just wherever we end up.**

* * *

**Running with Bella on my back made me feel free. We made light conversation and I got to hear her light laughter. We were running deep in the woods no heart beats, no trails, the trees were so thick the sun barely shone through the trees.**

**We came to a clearing and right in the middle was a small cabin with moss growing over it. I put Bella down at the edge and walked forward a could steps. Behind me Bella sucked in a deep breath and her heart beat picked up. I turned quickly thinking she spotted something I didn't, no matter how impossible that would probably be. She was staring back at me and a beautiful blush on her face.**

**I raised my eyebrow at her and she started walking towards me until she was directly in front of me our chests almost touching. She reached up and put her hand to my face. "Your beautiful James, I know all vampires are… in the sun… but you are breathtaking." **

**I leaned my face into her hand and closed my eyes. After a couple seconds she slid her hand slowly from my face and down my neck, before removing it completely. I opened my eyes and looked at her again. Hey face flushed and her eyes cast down. "I'm sorry James, I-I don't know what came over me." I smiled back at her and shrugged my shoulders acting nonchalant, when really my cold dead heart felt more alive than ever before. Her hand so warm, it felt like she could warm my whole body up with a simple touch. **

**I told her to stay outside while I check the indoors. The last thing I wanted was the roof to cave in and hurt Bella. I walked around and tested the beams. There didn't seem to be too much to it. It smelled like it hadn't been used in awhile at least several years. There was only 2 rooms the main room had a small kitchen and a living area with a fold out couch, the other room was a small bathroom. With running well water. The generator was in working order and had several jugs of gasoline. All in all it was well stocked and taken care of. There were picture frames on the wall of a husband, wife, and small child. It was almost like déjà vu but the child was a boy and the man had dark short hair. There were photographs all over the walls the boy looked to be around 12 years of age in the most recent photo. They lived a good life here. Other than a little dust it was very homey. There was even a small book shelf with over a dozen books on it, covered in a thick layer of dust. **

**I walked back out and told Bella it was safe for her to enter. She was leaned in to a bright yellow and orange flower, smelling it with her eyes closed, hands clasped together in front of her. In the sunlight her hair had red highlights. Her eyes shone and sparkled and her skin was so pale it looked as though she herself was shining. As she walked towards me I took my time to take in her form and what she was wearing. Loose joggers rolled at the hips, a black shirt, that clung to her, she had white lace panties sticking out of the top if her joggers and her nipples were straining against the shirt. Again she was wearing no bra and I felt my pants tighten. Damn this woman is seriously testing my limits. She walked past me and into the small cabin.**

_**Ok here it is another chapter… I don't want to get too far off topic sometimes my brain runs in several different directions at once…. Let me know if it seems a lil off topic so I can stay on track lol….Review please :D**_


	6. Ch6 What You Do To Me!

**Yup still Borrowing Stephenie Meyer's Characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: What You Do To Me!

Bella's POV

James in the sun was breathtaking and beautiful and made my heart ache. I had never seen anything more beautiful, and that just made me feel more guilty. I should be thinking of Edward, of the way he loves me, the way he cares for me, and I'm sure he is driving himself crazy looking for me right now. But the only thing I can think about is James in the sunlight.

I was standing at the book shelf reading the book titles, several I know and even my favorite Wuthering Heights. I could feel James standing behind me several steps away, I felt like there was little electric currents going from the back of my head all the way to the heels of my feet, like he was a magnet pulling me in. I tried to ignore it, to pay attention to the titles in front of me, I found myself stuck on one title, unable to concentrate enough to actually make out the word.

I felt the electricity get bigger the magnetic force get stronger, then he was peering over my shoulder, and speaking in my ear "Hamlet" I could hear a smile in his voice and I had no clue what on earth he was talking about. I turned my head towards him to ask him what he was talking about, and realized that probably wasn't the best idea. He was close, very close when he spoke again his sweet breath poured over me. "The book you were staring at, is Hamlet _Bella_." My name rolled off of his tongue in almost a purr. I closed my eyes. Breathing him in deeply.

He put his cold hand on my cheek, I could feel him leaning in more. He rubbed his nose against mine before lightly touching my lips to his. The only way I could describe that moment is fireworks, I could feel every one of my nerve endings light up I gasped at the full body effect he had on me, and at the moment he spun me around and pulled me tight towards him. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, thighs to thighs. I could feel him everywhere, and I wanted more.

James POV

Fireworks the minute our lips touched that was what it felt like, so much more powerful than the last time our lips were connected, I was surprised that kissing her now was better than sucking the blood from her bleeding lip. I could smell Bella's arousal and it did nothing for my control. She had her hands on my biceps Holding me as tight as she could I'm sure. Her erratic heartbeat was pounding in my ears and I pulled away knowing she needed more oxygen. She breathed deeply as I started to kiss down her jaw, my hands holding her hips firmly, not wanting to cross a line, she leaned her head back to expose more of her delicious neck. I groaned out loud and stuck my tongue out tasting her salty sweet skin. Planting light kisses and small nibbles, making sure not to break through her skin, she whimpered loudly and hitched one of her legs over my hip, I grabbed a hold of her thigh and ground my erection against her very damp center. I moved my lips back up her jaw and roughly started kissing her again, sliding my tongue out and licking her sweet lips, she gladly opened up and let me slide my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like heaven, after several minutes of grinding and heavy kisses we slowed down. She moved her leg and rested her forehead against my own. "James I don't know why I keep doing this, I cant keep doing this." she looked apologetic and remorseful. I removed my hands from her hips and rested a hand on her face I looked down at her swollen kissed lips and rubbed my thumb lightly across her pouty bottom one. She kissed the pad of my thumb lightly and closed her eyes. "What you do to me, makes me forget about Edward, and I cant forget about him. He is my Love"

I moved away feeling like an idiot, thinking that she would feel the way I felt. How could she really. Those minutes kissing her, the feel of her body against mine, the way she held onto me. I felt whole I hadn't felt whole since I was human, and she didn't even feel anything but attraction. I was angry mostly with myself for making it worse. She blushed again and said she needed a shower, uncomfortable I'm sure from the wetness of her arousal. She silently went to finding any sort of towel, I pulled one out of the bags I had brought, it was from the last hotel room, and handed it to her. She silently went to the bathroom while I went to hunt…

Bella's POV

Well James had only turned the generator on an hour prior so the hot water was not hot at all, my shower was short and frigid. I could not believe I did that. What was I thinking, why was I so attracted to him. Everything about him makes me want him. His hair, his face, oh his body… swoon!!

_Edward_ the back of my mind was screaming. Oh no what if Alice saw me kissing James, what if Edward was near by and seen her vision too. Oh that would be awful, what would I tell him. Would he still want me, would he still love me. I need to make sure to keep a certain distance away from James, since I cant trust myself. I walked back out and the cabin was empty, I'm sure he went to hunt. I wonder how far he would have to go. It seemed to be about supper time and so I looked through the bag with a little bit of food. I would need more soon. I ate a peanut butter and jam sandwich, and choked it back with a bottle of water. Not the best supper but it would have to do.

I sat back on the old couch and started to read Wuthering Heights. At least I had a little bit of normalcy in this very crazy situation. I was 30 pages in when James walked through the door. His clothing was shredded, barely hanging on, his shirt was like ribbons, leather jacket in hand and in one piece obviously he took it off before massacring a freaking town of people or at least someone who decided to foolishly fight back. I tried to keep the nausea down. James on the other hand was smiling the biggest shit eating grin. He looked proud, he was even humming too himself, he looked…. Different, something about him was off, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was something subtle. He walked over to the bathroom door still humming and making me angry, how can he be so pleased with killing people, innocent people, how dare he do that. I looked over at him and gave him my meanest and sternest glare that I could, and he laughed at me, loud deep heartfelt laugh. I was shocked and my glare melted from my face. Hearing his laugh threw me. I had never heard such beautiful laughter. Before I could ask him what the hell was up, he closed the bathroom door…

I could here him humming in the shower, and still when the shower turned off, seconds later he was out walking around in a towel. _Oh boy, groan!!_ This vampire of a man was too irresistible for his own damn good. He reached into the bag that held the towel _oh my god he is using my towel, his very manly part is against my towel _I may have whimpered slightly, and he pulled out a pair of worn out jeans. He stood there only ten feet away looked me square in the eyes and slid his jeans on under the towel, his hair was down and hanging slightly over his shoulders, his amazing abs glistening with water drops. I tried to focus on his eyes and not the rest, while he fastened the zipper of his jeans, that's when I realized what was different, what he seemed so happy about, why his clothes were shredded I gasped loudly and he smiled wider….

_**Hmmm I wonder what it is, can you guess, I'm sure you can he he**_

_**Review please….**_


	7. Ch7 Surprises and Surises!

Still havin fun with Stephenie Meyer's Characters

can't stop now tee hee!!

Enjoy

**Chapter 7: Surprises and Sunrises!**

**Lemons People This Chapter has Lemons he he**

**Bella's POV**

**He was grinning at me and I grinned back, the realization was a great surprise. His eyes, they were ruby red on the outside a very faint line, but the inside of them thick and warm and perfect was butterscotch, he didn't hurt any humans, he drained an animal, hell by the looks of his clothes it was big and probably several. I could have squealed like a child. But instead I kept all odd child noises to myself. I walked closer to him and ran both my thumbs under his eyes. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to know if this was just something that he did because he didn't want to leave me alone too long or if he consciously wants to better himself. I was scared to ask because I didn't want to be disappointed. But I didn't have to ask he spoke first. **

"**I decided to try it, to see if it is manageable, I have to say that deer taste awful, absolutely dreadful, but those bears, I think I could get used to that." I was ecstatic I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tight against me. His hair falling into my face, dripping down my neck. I shivered at the feeling. He pulled away and grinned down at me, I blushed at my damn lack of self control. 2 minutes after I make the no touchy of James rule, I throw it our the window.**

**I backed away 2 steps before speaking. "I am so proud of you James, even if it doesn't work out, I am very proud of you for trying. Don't forget that okay." I needed him to know that for some reason my gut, my heart, my soul, needed him to know I was proud. He nodded at me with so much emotion in his eyes I had to look away. I walked back over to the couch and pulled it out to a bed. James came over quickly and removed all the blankets and the fitted sheet and went out side before I could ask what he was doing, I could hear him shaking them out. I went out there and stood at the entrance and watched him. He was still shirtless and in the moonlight I could see his back muscles contracting with every rough shake of the blankets.**

**The air was warm and it was a beautiful clear night, so before James could bring the blankets inside I asked him if we could lay out here for awhile, he looked at me with questions in his eyes and I just shrugged. I really did just want to enjoy the night. He ran inside quickly and came back with the 2 pillows and a bottle of water for me.**

**We lay there for several hours talking, he told me about his story about his animal hunt, how he could barely force the deer blood down his throat, the face he made had me laughing loudly at him. The crickets chirping and the natural stream that must be near by lulled me to sleep. I leaned against James and the last thing I remember is him kissing my forehead.**

* * *

**I woke up several hours later, I could see behind my eyelids that the sun was sure to rise very soon. I was yet again wrapped around James. My head was on his shoulder, arm across his torso, my leg hitched up around his hips. I didn't even bother to move this time, he was just so comfortable. I looked up at him and our eyes met, when I once again seen the warm butterscotch I grinned again. He chuckled and asked, "What dear sweet Bella, are you so happy about." I just shrugged at him. The sun started to rise and slowly James started to sparkle his bare torso looking magnificent. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss the middle of his chest. **

**His chest made a rumble sounds that sounded oddly like a purr. I liked that sound. So I leaned down and kissed a little higher, then a little higher I snaked my tongue out and ran it along his collarbone, yup definitely a purr. I kissed lightly up his jaw and bit softly at his ear. He growled then and I smiled to myself, glad that I effect him the way he effects me. **

**kissed back down his jaw then kissed his hard lips, again the minute our lips met it was like we were magnets being pulled to one another. He grabbed my hips and sat me on his lap, straddling him. He moved to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around me, almost too tight, and yet not tight enough. I ran my hands up his arms, to his shoulders, his neck and then finally his hair, it was still down and I could freely run my hands through it. I pulled on his hair, too hard for a human but I'm sure just right for James he hummed in appreciation and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. I ground my center against his erection and he hissed. I realized I have probably left this man with a bad case of blue balls. I stifled a giggle and ground against him again.**

**He growled and quickly flipped us over, hovering above me close enough to feel the vivid buzz but not close enough to touch. I could feel my whole body shaking with desire. I needed to feel his body against mine. I needed some kind of pressure between my legs before I exploded. I tried to pull him back down, to relieve the pressure, but he smiled wickedly and shook his head. So I decided to rub my thighs together hopefully in a subtle way, to help. But he noticed almost immediately and pulled my legs apart, his hands on my upper thighs. Rubbing circles on the insides. I whimpered loudly and thrust my hips up. He settled his knees between my legs, sitting up and looking down on me. A sexy smirk playing on his lips. He quickly in one swift motion removed my pants. I hissed at the breeze blowing between my legs on the wet flimsy fabric.**

**James breathed in deeply, no doubt smelling my wetness, I flushed at the thought, embarrassed by it. He leaned over me and ran his nose along the shell of my ear. "You smell delicious Bella, I want to have you hot and bothered more often, just so I can smell that delicious scent, better than any blood." He then ran his tongue along my neck and I moaned. I could feel his cool hand on my stomach. Running up under my shirt, he settled himself down more between my legs, his erection once again pressed against my center, I gasped at the sensation without my pants, his rough jeans only adding to the sensation. I could feel the coolness of his hand hovering about my breasts, then he lightly ran both hands right over my nipples, I gasped again thrusting my hips up and arching my back. He put more pressure on my breasts and whispered "Tell me if I am too rough Bella I need to know how much." at first I didn't know what he meant then to he lightly started to pinch my nipples and twist. **

**I arched my back again and when it started to hurt I told him. He smiled against my mouth, and continued being both rough and gentle with my breasts. He would thrust is pelvis forward against me and I felt like I needed more, but I didn't know how far I wanted to go. I was frustrated with myself and I felt so inexperienced, I felt like I was going to fumble or say or do something stupid. I was about to say something but before I could James removed a hand from my shirt and ran it down my stomach and into my panties, the minute his cold thumb came into contact with my little bundle of nerves, I could feel the coil in my stomach. I wrapped my arms tightly around James' neck and arched my back. He kissed and sucked at my neck his one hand twisting one of my nipples and his thumb circling my clit…. It was an overload and I was losing control fast. James leaned down and whispered "Let go Bella, let me hear you cum."**

**That did it I could feel by whole body seize up and James' name fell off my lips like a chant he continued to circle my clit while I twitched and caught my breath. When I came down from my Orgasm induced coma James was smiling down at me. "You are beautiful Bella. But when you cum, and flush you are absolutely stunning." I smiled at him and pulled him closer, feeling vulnerable and naked without him covering me. He kissed me deeply. **

**James POV**

**Bella looks amazing I want to make her cum more often just to see her like this. She pulled me closer kissing me deep and I couldn't hide my erection, but also knew that she would not be ready for that, no matter how much she may want to. She looked down between us and asked in a shy voice cheeks turning painfully red. "Do you want some help, with that I mean" she asked stuttering over her words. I would have laughed if I would have known it wouldn't embarrass her, that's the last thing I want to do is make her feel uncomfortable.**

"**Don't worry about me Bella, watching you, was definitely enough for me." She flushed again and nodded. She looked sleepy, and she had only slept a couple hours the night before. So I picked her and the blankets up and brought her into the house and gently deposited her on the mattress. I leaned over and kissed her gently. I had to go for a shower.**

**I jumped in the shower quickly and set it as hot as it can go, trying to imitate Bella's warmth. I quickly ran my hand up and down my length not going easy on myself. Thinking of Bella's smell, her taste the way she feels against me. It didn't take long for me to cum in my hands while stifling a growl. Damn this woman is going to be the end of me. I dressed into a pair of shorts and walked back out. **

**Bella was laying there a lazy look on her face. She patted the bed beside her. I crossed the room quickly and laid down beside her. She wrapped herself around me and within seconds, her breathing evened out. I knew this was going to come to an end, I knew she would choose Edward, I don't care if she never tells him about me. I will take whatever I can get.**

**I knew after she went back to him, I would most likely break… but for now I will take what I cant get, and make the most of my time with her. Who knows maybe I can live on animals, maybe I can get back part of my humanity that I never thought I would see again. **


	8. Ch8 Beside You!

**Still Stephenie Meyer's Characters!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 8: Beside You!**

James POV

I lay there watching the beautiful temptress beside me. Her dark mahogany hair fanned out around her, her lips slightly parted, she was clinging to me her chest to my chest, top arm thrown around me, leg wrapped around me, and at this moment I never wanted to be without her. She has only been in my life for less than a week, and yet she has changed me so completely. I want to be better for Bella.

I was falling in love with Bella Swan, I could feel it, in every fiber of my being. I was hers completely, to make me or break me, and I knew I would be broken and most likely soon. If I was smart I would move away from her, if I was smart I would distance myself, and end this game, bring her home. But I just couldn't do it yet, I didn't want to. I was selfish it was in my nature to be selfish.

So I stayed beside Bella and watched her sleep. She slept for several hours, worn out and lack of sleep, when she woke she woke with a smile and no sign of regret in her eyes, that was a relief. Her stomach growled and that beautiful blush started to crawl up her cheeks. I chuckled lightly and kissed one scarlet cheek, it was getting easier to be around her without being tempted, she is too important to me, I hopped out of bed to find her something and I realized I would need to go find her some food. There was only little scraps of food left.

"I'm going to have to leave you here for a couple hours Bella, I need to find you some food, and clothes for us both, but I wont leave until it gets a little later so the dark can cover me." She nodded and stood up, grabbing bread and some peanut butter, it smelled worse than the pancakes and I tried not to make a face and cringe. She looked up and snickered at me, I obviously didn't do a good job of hiding it.

Bella's POV

I felt so conflicted, I loved Edward I really did, I wanted to be with Edward forever. But James he was just so hot, and he makes me want him so bad. I feel like my body is on fire when he is touching me. I want more from him, maybe if I get it out of my system I will stop craving him. Its just lust that I feel for him, I know it is, it cant be anything more than lust, no matter how it feels. Will Edward still want me if he knew what I was doing, would he forgive me.

I could see James watching me from the corner of my eye, head cocked to the side, like he was trying to read my mind. The thought of mind reading only makes me think of my Edward and that just makes me feel even more guilty. I feel so confused. If James knew I still wanted to go back to Edward would he be angry, would he kill me.

* * *

I spent the next several hours reading, as soon as the sun started going down James left. I was hoping he would be gone for hours, I needed a break. I needed to be alone with my very confused thoughts.

I paced in the small cabin and thought of how to tell James that he needs to let me go, that I don't want to do this anymore.

If anything this whole experience makes me question why Edward cant touch me. James touches me and holds me and kisses me like he really wants me, like without me he would fall apart. I wish that Edward would kiss me that way, hold me that way.

Thinking of Edward and James and comparing them is almost impossible they are polar opposites. Although James trying to go veggie was thrilling and exciting. He is categorized as a bad boy you look up bad boy and a picture of James, in his sexy leather jacket and hair put back, would be there. Edward is my own personal angel, he would never do anything to hurt me, and he is always thinking of me before himself.

I was settling down in bed deciding to let sleep take me before I heard a noise. I heard a growl and the old creaky front door burst open, shards of wood flying everywhere…

James POV

I was coming back from receiving food I had a big hockey bag hooked around my back which held the food and some clothing for the both of us, I was maybe 5 minute away from the cabin when I heard a blood curdling scream. I bolted going as fast as I could.

When I was close enough to see the cabin I noticed the door was shattered and there standing 3 feet inside and slowly approaching Bella was a huge black bear it stood nearly 4 feet taller than me and he looked hungry. Bella was against a far wall pushing into it. She looked like she was desperately trying to disappear. The bear was only 2 feet from her when I got into the cabin, his paw raised ready to strike her, I ran around to stand between him and I shoved him back. He flew back through the door and I jumped on him.

He was struggling to get up and I quickly sunk my teeth into his neck feeling the blood flow down my throat and ease the inferno, not as much as human blood, but enough to quench me. He stopped struggling several minutes later and his heartbeat stopped seconds after that. After I had fully drained him I dragged him several yards into the forest and left him to rot away.

When I got back, Bella had slid down the wall and was clutching her legs to her chest, tears streaming down her face, eyes closed. I crossed the room quickly and put my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she threw herself at me. She wrapped her arms around me and started crying harder. I shh'd her and rubbed her back, and told her everything was okay.

"Oh James, I was so scared, I thought I was going to die. Thank you James, thank you so much." she sniffled and cried some more. I lifted her up bridal style and moved her to the bed. I laid her down and put myself beside her. Her tears finally slowed and then she fell asleep. Once she fell asleep I slowly extracted myself from her, knowing I had to do something about the door situation. I decided to use the bathroom door for the out side door. Bella may not be thrilled about no privacy, but she will have to deal with it. I made quick to remove the rest of the outside door, and the frame that held the door in place had very little damage. I removed the pins from the bathroom door's hinges and replaced it to the front. I could hear Bella Mumbling, and my name fell from her lips.

I went back to the bed and lay beside her, she moved against me almost immediately it made me wonder if she could feel my presence the way I felt hers. My whole body tingled when she was near, as it was right now. "James please, please don't leave me please" she sounded panicked and I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm here my Bella, I'm right beside you."

* * *

The rest of the night went without anything happening. She woke up her eyes puffy and hair tangled. She excused herself and walked to the washroom. It took her a minutes to realize there was no door and when she did I could have laughed.

"James where is the door, I cant use the washroom when there is no door." she blushed and looked absolutely panicked. Her eyes searching for something frantically. When she stopped searching her eyes locked with the bathroom door, now used as the front door, and she groaned. She knew it had to be done. She walked over to me mumbling about stupid bears and bad luck. She made a motion for me to stand and she swiftly removed the loose sheet that was under me. She walked back to the door and was trying to pry the door frame open, I was guessing to fit the sheet between to make it hold. I snickered and got up I was almost there to help her and she hissed pulling her finger back.

My body reacted before I fully knew what was going on. I had Bella pushed up against the bathroom wall and her hand held up to my face. Blood bubbled at the top of her pointer finger and I breathed it in deeply. I looked at Bella and she was frightened. She looked like she was trying not to scream. I was chanting in my head over and over _Just one lick, just one lick_ I bent down slightly and slipped her finger in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the wound. Her blood exploded on my tongue. I breathed in through my nose deeply. A new smell mixed in, Bella's arousal she moaned softly and my eyes snapped to hers. She leaned her head back and her mouth opened slightly. Her breathing becoming labored…

_**I know I know cliff's suck lol… but a lil more lemons in the next chapter and **_

_**Also someone else will be entering the picture.**_

_**Review Please!!**_


	9. Ch9 Red Hot Jealousy!

**Stephenie Meyer's Characters, I'm still just borrowing them.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 9: Red Hot Jealousy!**

James POV

I held Bella's finger in my mouth for several minutes, enjoying her taste and trying to keep my grip on reality. I pushed my body to hers. I could feel her nipples poking through her shirt. I growled lightly and dropped her hand. It fell to her side. I leaned in and claimed her lips with my own. She reached up and put her hands in my hair. I ran my hands down her sides and to the back of her thighs. I pulled her legs apart and up. She wrapped them around my waist and I pushed her harder against the wall.

I could feel her warmth and felt myself heating up. I grabbed her backside and squeezed roughly, having a hard time controlling myself. She gasped and moaned, her scent getting stronger. _She liked it_ I grinned to myself, I squeezed again just as rough and she moaned again, grinding her center against me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Sucking on her tongue. Exploring her mouth. I wanted her so bad, all of her.

Her heart beat was in overdrive and I could feel her dampness though her pants. I kissed down her neck and across her collarbone. I slid my hands up to the hem of her shirt and looked into her eyes silently asking for permission. She removed her hands from my hair and put them up. Granting my request. I quickly removed the offending shirt, and there was Bella's perfect perky breasts. Her little pink nipples hard as pebbles. I ran my hands over them pinching them. I leaned down and sucked her left nipple into my mouth, making sure to keep my teeth away. My tongue flicking it. Bella whimpered and arched her back giving me better access, we were grinding against each other with a slow steady rhythm. Her hands fisting my hair pulling my face closer to her chest. I popped her nipple out of my mouth and blew on it. She moaned loudly and gripped me tighter. I kissed across her chest before sucking her other nipple in my mouth. We were grinding faster, and both panting and breathing faster.

I could feel myself getting closer and from the sounds Bella was making, and the pace of her heart, she was close too. "Kiss me James" she murmured against the top of my head. I pulled my lips away from her nipple giving it a kiss. I kissed up her neck before firmly kissing her lips. I pushed my chest tightly to hers the feel of her warm skin against my cold felt nothing short of amazing. I picked up the pace, we were grinding into each other like our lives would end if we didn't get release. We gripped each other tightly and I could feel my self teetering on the edge not wanting to cum before Bella. She pulled away from my lips and rested her sweaty forehead against my cold one her breath hitched and her body tensed, her body shaking and her arms tightening around me, her thighs clenching around my waist. She moaned loudly and screamed my name. Hearing her screaming my name did it for me. I fell over the edge. Spilling my seed in my pants, panting Bella's name over and over. I claimed her lips once again with another searing kiss. Our breathing ragged. I felt like I couldn't catch the breath that I didn't even need, how odd. I stood there holding her against me. My hands holding her thighs so she doesn't slip. Her face in the crook of my neck. My chin resting lightly on the top of her head. Breathing her in.

As things started going back into focus, I realized something was wrong. I tensed and Bella's head snapped up. This was not good. We had a visitor, and this was not going to be pleasant.

"Well well James, what do we have here? Hmm seems you are starting to slip. You were supposed to kill her, not FUCK HER." Victoria bellowed as she came into view. Bella's Grip tightened on me and she started to shake. _Fuck me this is not good at all._

Bella's POV

Oh shit, I didn't even have time to think about what happened between myself and James, before Victoria appeared before us. She looked livid, like she wanted to kill me, her eyes black as a moonless night. I was scared and I was topless. Definitely not a good thing. I held tightly to James as he backed up from the wall. Holding me to him. He reached down and grabbed my shirt, slipping it over my head and helping with the arm holes like you would a small child, his eyes never leaving Victoria's.

"What do you Want Victoria?" James asked as he slowly pried me from his body. Slipping me behind him. So he was between Victoria and myself. I held onto his hips, just above his jeans. Not wanting to lose all physical contact with him.

"I have been looking for you for a week James, no contact from you, no word, I went after the _Cullen's _thinking you were dead… imagine my surprise when I find out that not only are you alive, but you kidnapped that pathetic ugly human." I cringed back when she mentioned my family, feeling sick to my stomach. What have I been doing? "You know _Bella_…" Victoria said trying to peer around James. "Your little boyfriend Eddie, isn't gonna be too thrilled when he finds out how you've been sleeping with the enemy."

My heart rate picked up at the sound of Edwards name and Victoria smirked. James tensed and I knew he could hear it too. Of course he could. What was I doing? Why was I allowing myself to be anything with James, other than his victim.

At that moment Victoria lunged, and James pushed me back to get me out of the way. I backed against the wall and slid down. Crumpled into myself. I could hear noises that sounded like twisting metal. I could hear Victoria's screams and James growls.

Victoria's voice rang through my muddled brain. Sounding pained and hurt. "Why are you doing this James, I thought you cared about me, I don't understand why you are choosing a human over me… Just let me kill her, so we can move on please James, I thought we were mates?"

James hard humorless laugh came and he spoke dead calm "Mates? Are you insane Vickie, you know we are not mates, stop acting hurt. You knew I didn't care about you, and no way in HELL will I EVER let you harm Bella."

I looked up then and Victoria was on her knees, one of her arms was removed and James was holding it. She was looking in his eyes and her own turned from hurt, to surprised, then to humor.

"You have to be kidding me." she laughed loud and shrilly. "You turned to animals James, ANIMALS? What the hell is wrong with you. Why the FUCK would you give up feeding off of humans, what did she do to you?" With that Victoria turned to me, with a murderous glare, she jumped to her feet and ran towards me. James reached out and grabbed a hold of her neck. He used both hands and started to twist, the sound of twisting metal once again filled the room.

James POV

Well I never wanted to kill Victoria, but if I had to choose between Bella and Victoria, it would be Bella every time, even if she didn't feel the same way.

I started to twist Victoria's head off and she had a panicked look in her eyes. "No James, please, don't kill me. I love you James. Please." I knew I had to do it, I knew if I didn't, she would keep trying to go after Bella, and eventually she would succeed.

I removed her head quickly and then began to tear the rest of her apart. I grabbed all the pieces and headed outside. I started a fire a couple feet from the cabin and threw the pieces inside.

I walked back in and Bella was covering her ears, eyes closed, tears falling out of her eyes. She was completely silent, and still. I crouched down and touched her shoulder, like I did the night before. But this time her reaction was completely different. Her eyes sad and she looked like she was begging. Before the words left her mouth I knew what she was going to ask me, and I also knew that I would agree, all good things must come to an end.

"Please James, I want to go home? Please don't make me stay away from Edward any longer? Please?" I nodded to her and stood up. I pulled her onto my back, and we were gone.

_**So there you have it, next chapter will be out soon hope you guys enjoyed it…**_

_**Review please!!**_


	10. Ch10 Bitter Sweet!

**"Hey Stephenie? These crazy Characters still yours?"**

**"Yes Shyloe, they are still mine!"**

**"heh heh ok, Just checkin"**

**You heard right peeps, still Stephenie's characters!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 10: Bitter Sweet!**

James POV

I had been running for almost a full day, I had stopped twice so Bella could relieve herself, and eat. We were outside of Seattle when I stopped and set her down, I needed to tell her how I felt before bringing her back, she needed to know. I paced for a couple minutes not knowing how to start. She watching me patiently while playing with the hem of my leather jacket. She was wearing it because I didn't want her to get cold, and we left everything behind.

I stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes. She looked sad. I wanted to hold her, to kiss her. But I had to tell her.

I reached up and cupped her cheek in my cool hand. She leaned into it and her heartbeat quickened. I closed my eyes trying to focus. "Bella" I said softly "I need you to know, how I feel, I need you to know before I bring you home."

"Please don't." she whimpered "I cant handle it right now."

I knew I needed to tell her regardless. "This could be the last time I see you Bella, You need to know now." Her eyes got watery and she looked scared, maybe for me. She nodded and put her hand over mine. I moved closer to her bringing my other hand to her opposite cheek, her face cupped between my hands. "I Love you, Isabella. I have been forever changed because of your presence. The minute you came into my life, my whole universe was altered. You are my mate Bella. I know it, I feel it, I can taste it… I don't know how it works for a human, I have never heard of a vampire having a human as a mate. But this is it for me. You are my one and only. Regardless of what you decide. I will always be yours. You own me Bella. You own my heart, my soul, me very being."

She started to cry. She grabbed both my hands and moved them away. She took a step back and a deep breath. "I love Edward, James. Edward is my life. I'm sorry." If my heart hadn't already been dead, it would have been now. I knew she would say that I knew she loved Edward. But to open up to her like that. For her to deny me still hurt.

Bella had her face in her hands weeping loudly, my stomach clenched seeing her so distressed. I took the 2 steps towards her and hugged her to my chest.

"Shh its ok Bella, its all going to be ok. I will get you home and you don't have to worry anymore." I picked her up bridal style, and held her tightly to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I relished in the feeling, knowing this could very well be the last time my love, my life, my mate, will ever be in my arms.

We were just outside of forks when I heard them. They were running towards us. I knew who it was, Alice seen us returning. Her and Edward and most likely the big burly one would be here in seconds. I stopped and put Bella down. She looked at me and I kissed her forehead. "I will always love you Bella, No matter what happens tonight." She looked panicked. But before I could reassure her. They came into view.

I looked up over Bella's shoulder. She turned to see what I was looking at and her breath caught. She turned back to me and I nodded to her, letting her know I was fine. They came close enough to touch her now. Edward growled at me and pulled Bella to him. He put her behind himself and got in a defensive stance, all three of them did. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you James." I said nothing and kept my thoughts away from Bella and out being intimate. That was between us.

I shook my head turned and started to walk away at a human pace. That's when Edward struck. He slammed himself against me. I didn't fight back. I didn't want to fight. Bella screamed loudly and Edward froze.

Bella's POV

"NO EDWARD DON'T." I screamed loudly, it rang in my own ears. I stepped forward to stop him. But Alice grabbed a hold of me and held my in place. Edward turned to look at me. No doubt wondering what the hell my issue was. "He didn't hurt me Edward, look I'm fine, he was bringing me home. Damn it, let him leave." Alice held me to her I was desperately scratching at her arms trying to get her to let me go. James just lay there, his eyes unfocused, he looked so defeated. I defeated him. I felt like crying for him. I wish I could be more, that I could choose him. Edward growled loudly and looked between James and I. He shook his head and looked pained.

"Why were you kissing James Bella? Why is James thinking about laying beside you and kissing you?" I looked at him and shook my head frantically I didn't know what to say. Why was I kissing James?

James started to laugh behind him and we all looked at him. "Really Edward is it that easy to fool you? You don't trust Bella much do you? don't worry Eddie boy, your precious Bella didn't kiss me. I just wanted to mess with you." He gave me a quick look and then looked back at Edward. _Why would he lie, why would he do that_

Edward stood up and backed off, Alice loosened her grip on me and then hesitantly let me go. James slowly stood up and looked at Edward and then myself. He smiled slightly and it didn't reach near his eyes. He nodded once, then he was gone.

My heart clenched and my stomach felt like I had angry butterflies inside attacking me. It was painful and I wanted to call after him. To touch his face one last time. To kiss his lips. Just then Edward came forward and crushed me to him.

He cupped my face and kissed me gently, I couldn't help but think of James. I pulled away and looked down. "Please Edward, just take me home, I miss my dad and I need to make sure he is ok."

Edward nodded and slid me very gently on his back. Before taking off. Ten minutes later he had me at my front door. I kissed his cheek and told him I would see him tomorrow. I needed time to myself tonight.

I opened the door and yelled "Ch - Dad, are you here." seconds later Charlie was in front of me, scooping me up and swinging me around like a small child. He was holding me tight and laughing loudly.

"Bells, where have you been? I was so worried no one has heard from you, not even you mom. God Bella it has been 8 days since you left here, what happened." Oh crap I didn't know what to say. I just shrugged and he stepped away his concerned relieved look was now one that said 'tell me now… or else' So I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Charlie sat across from me and I told him the first thing that came to mind.

"I was half was half way there and my truck died, I was in the middle of nowhere. There was a nice man who lived in a cabin a couple miles from my truck. He didn't have a vehicle until a mechanic came to fix his and he had no phone. He gave me food and a bed and let me stay there till he got his truck fixed. He was nice and I actually ended up having a good visit. It made me think a lot and I decided I want to stay living with you Dad, I have officially gotten over my small town phobia. I like living here with you. Dad… I'm really sorry about what I said before I left. It was rude, uncalled for, and untrue."

With that Charlie stood up and pulled me from my seat, hugging me tightly again. "I forgive you Bells, and of course you can stay living here… who was he?" I looked at him raising my eyebrow not knowing who he meant. "The man that took care of you, who was he."

"Oh umm…" I didn't think about a name but then I knew who I would say. "His name is James, he isn't much older than me actually. He was very sweet." Charlie nodded and looked at me with a sly grin "What..?" I asked.

He chuckled and said "You like him don't you. Your sweet on him." My eyes grew big and I shook my head furiously.

"No I mean I-I liked him, he was sweet, but-but I love Edward, Dad. Not James." I flushed and wanted to smack myself.

He laughed and said "Who said anything about you loving him Bells, I just said you were sweet on him… but ok ok I can see you don't, you better call Edward and let him know your home." I nodded and mumbled a tomorrow. We sat in the living room for a little while, watched TV in silence, I then told him I was in need of a shower and a good nights sleep.

I went up stairs and grabbed some clean pj's and underwear happy to have my own clothes. When I got into the bathroom I reached down to pull my shirt off and that's when I realized, I was wearing James' leather jacket. I took it off and pulled it to my face, smelling it, it smelled exactly like him. Woods and honey, I folded it and placed it on the counter top. More than a little happy that I had something to remember him by.

I stood under the shower for what felt like hours, washing my hair twice and enjoying the scent of my body wash. I jumped out when it started to get cold. Getting dressed I spotted my brush I groaned and grabbed it. I was so thankful to have a brush.

Once I was done I walked to my room. I spotted Edward immediately laying in my bed. I scrunched my eyebrows together wondering why he was here, I told him I wanted to be alone. "Don't worry Bella I'm not staying. I just wanted to ask you. Did you know that you are James' mate…?"

I looked at him stunned for a good two minutes, before slowly nodding, I knew I had to tell Edward the truth, and so I sat down beside him and told him everything…

_**Okay how was it? Next chapter will be up by tomorrow!! Hope you enjoyed!!**_

_**Review please!?!**_


	11. Ch11 Happily Never After!

**Stephenie Meyer's Characters!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 11: Happily Never After!

Bella's POV

I sat there for several hours, telling Edward about everything, when I started telling him about more intimate details he quickly got up and stood by the window, turned away from me.

I sat against my headboard and continued to talk, the more I told him the more his shoulders slumped. I felt awful, I hurt the man I love. I was selfish and disgusting. Bye the time I was done. I was hyperventilating I was crying so bad, I kept apologizing over and over again.

Edward came over and sat beside me, he pulled me into my lap and rocked me. I laid against his shoulder, tears streaming down my face. He finally tucked me in and kissed my forehead. He told me he had a lot to think about and then he was gone.

I cried myself to sleep that night, I cried for James, I cried for myself, and most of all I cried for Edward. I betrayed my love, and hurt him deeply.

The next morning I didn't feel better at all. I walked to the washroom and there on the counter was James, leather jacket. I pulled it to myself and hugged it tightly. Fresh tears staining my cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with me." I whimpered into the jacket breathing it in. Seconds later Alice was standing beside me and pulling me into a hug. I jumped and then melted into her. After everything she is still here for me. "I'm so so sorry Alice, I fucked everything up, its all my fault."

"Shh Bella, its ok you didn't do anything wrong. Things just happened. I love you Bella." With that she pulled away and held me at arms reach. "Whatever you decide, whatever happens, I'm here for you and I love you like a sister…. No matter what." What did she mean what I decide, I already decided. Edward.

"I chose Edward, Alice, of course Edward.." She looked at me with sad eyes then smiled and nodded. We went into my room and we talked about James and what happened.

"So Bella, what was with James' eyes. When did he start that, A rogue vampire turned soft by Bella Swan." she held her hands up as if it was posted. I giggled at her and explained when I found out. She laughed and listened as I got it out.

Talking about James to Edward was awkward, and all kinds of wrong. Talking about James to Alice. I couldn't help but be animated about him. Alice smiled and listened intently.

By the end of it I had a watery smile and felt more lost than before we talked. Alice pulled me into another hug. We stayed that way for awhile. Then when she pulled away she said. "Really Bella, If you decide that Edward isn't right for you anymore. I am here for you and I will help you find him. I love you." I just nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. She left after that, and I curled up in my bed. Holding James' jacket tight to my side. Breathing in his scent, my body exhausted I fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

Three weeks of nothing, three weeks of not feeling better, three weeks of missing James so much that my chest felt as if it might explode. I didn't see Edward the same as I used to. He was still the same sweet Edward, but I felt like I was seeing through different eyes. I felt like I was doing something wrong. Even when he would hold my hand, I felt like I was betraying my heart.

I didn't want to hurt Edward. I was trying so hard to forget James. But in the comfort of my own room as soon as the lights were out. I would be holding James' jacket to my chest, wishing desperately that it was him beside me, not just his jacket.

I no longer let Edward watch me sleep, I told him I just needed time. Always more time. Rosalie looked even more murderous at me, Emmet…..well, Emmet was Emmet. Jasper could feel my emotions and excused himself a lot, I felt so bad, I didn't mean for him to feel my pain. Alice looked at me with sad eyes. Always hugging me and trying to sooth me without making a scene. Esme and Carlisle were just happy that I was ok. Edward, dear sweet understanding Edward, he was the most understanding, caring, gentle man and I felt awful that he had to go through this.

So I continued to try, I smiled, I ate, I did my school work. I went through all the motions of every day life, but I never felt whole. My midsection burned. It felt like I had a fresh wound and salt was being continuously dumped in it. I missed him deeply.

Edwards POV

I knew something was happening, Alice would not let me in her head, reciting Beside you lyrics, and when that didn't stop me from trying she thought of different sexual positions with Jasper, well that stopped me quick. I could see something was different with Bella, and even though she told me it was just lust with James, I couldn't help but think she was lying not only me, but herself too.

I seen in James' head and no matter how hard he tried to hide it I seen it clear as day. Bella changed him, in such a short amount of time she made him whole again. I seen his eyes, they were golden like ours. He completely changed for her. He lied for her, made it sound like he didn't care. But his mind couldn't hide how much it hurt him to deny it, and even more when Bella didn't confess for him.

I was utterly scared, I didn't want to lose Bella, she changed my life. She is the love I thought I would never have. I existed merely for her. But no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much my heart will break. I will not keep her from James if that's what she wants.

I scaled her house and slipped inside her window, and what I saw broke my heart, but also let me know my answer. Bella was curled on her side tears rolling silently down her eyes, and James' jacket hugged snugly to her chest. I leaned back against the wall beside the window and watched her sleep for a few minutes. Then I lightly pushed myself off the wall and sat down beside her. I wiped her tears away and she woke with a start. She looked up at me surprised then worried when she realized she was holding James' Jacket. Before she could speak and try to make excuses I put my finger on her lips to stop her.

"I know you didn't mean to Bella, and I know that you don't want to hurt me. But you cant continue to lie to yourself, and me. You love him don't you?"

I moved my finger from her lips and waited for her to speak. "Oh Edward I'm so sorry. I never meant- I never thought in a million years I would ever feeling this way about anyone but you. I'm so sorry, I don't know why or how. I'm so sorry. I will try to forget about him, in time we can go back to normal." I almost scoffed at her, she was always doing what everyone else wanted even if it meant never being truly happy.

"No Bella, you and I wont be together anymore." I said it softly but the minute it came out her eyes became pained and she started to cry harder.

"You- you don't want me?" She asked. I wanted to laugh at her ridiculous question.

"No silly Bella that's not it. You are in love with James, I see it in your eyes. How much it hurts you to be away from him. You look like your trying to hold yourself together with your arms Bella. I want you happy, and if that means its with James and not me, well then I will have to deal with it. We can remain friends, I may not be around you for awhile, but I will come back and we will be friends. It may seem silly after everything we have been through, but I would rather that than to never see you again." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She reached around and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry." I shook my head and told her it was fine. As long as she is alive, healthy, and happy, I would be able to survive.

I ran home and Alice was outside waiting for me. She looked sad and apologetic. I just shook my head and went inside. I told the family that I was leaving Esme was sad, but she also understood. I needed to be away. I needed to be out of Bella's way so she could move on.

James POV

I was back in the cabin. It was the only place that held her scent . I lay on the couch. Thinking about our time together. Her laughter, her smell. I knew I should stop doing this to myself. I needed to shape up and try to move on. As a Vampire, time moved quickly for me, but these past 3 weeks were slow, so slow that it felt almost like time had stopped.

I thought about going back to human blood, but really I couldn't do that. I knew it would only mess me up further and I didn't need that. Besides, bears suit me quite well.

When I got back most of Victoria's ashes had flown away and I felt a sense of pride, at least I did something right. With Victoria gone I would not have to worry about Bella being harmed.

I laid there all day and well into the night. Wondering if Bella was alright. Hoping she was happy. Edward better treat her right or I will end him.

I got up and headed to the shower, only to stare at the wall I had her pushed against, after her bleeding finger. I groaned and looked away. The shower was quick and I went back to lay on the couch. I heard something outside and took in a deep breath her scent hit me like a ton of bricks and I ran out the door.

_**Ok there ya go, I hope this chapter turned out alright…. Enjoy**_

_**Review!!**_


	12. Ch12 Push You Away, Please Don't Go!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns these characters, but this is my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Seriously Thank you for the reviews !!! :D**

Chapter 12: Push You Away, Please Don't Go!

James POV

There she was standing in front of me not 10 feet away. Alice by her side. What was she doing here?

Bella walked forward and stopped about a foot away. She smiled slightly. But it didn't reach the rest of her features. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Purple bruises under her eyes. She had lost several pounds, pounds she really cant afford to lose, she was already thin.

"Bella." I said while nodding slightly "What brings you here?" My voice sounded cold even to my own ears, and she looked like she may cry. Alice gave me a warning growl that only I could hear. "I mean what can I do for you." I said much softer. She took a deep breath in and blew it out. Her sweet breath washed over me and I almost scooped her up and held her to my chest. But I just stood there and waited.

"I'm so sorry James, just so very sorry. For hurting you. The thought of bringing you pain, hurts me." She looked up at me pleading for me to understand. I nodded and felt sick. Was that why she came here? Because she felt guilty. Fuck my life.

"Listen Isabella, If you came here just to apologize, than you really wasted your time and Alice's too. I never blamed you…so you can sleep easier now alright." I started to turn to walk back into the cabin when Bella's warm hand wrapped around my arm. The sparks were still there and holding strong. I turned back and raised an eyebrow. Wondering why she was still here.

"You don't understand James I made the wrong choice, I should have chosen you. You are the one I want." I wanted to believe her. I wanted to scoop her up and hold her. But what if I do let her back in, then she decides in a couple months she wanted Edward back. I wouldn't be able to watch her slip from my grasp twice. I pulled my arm away from her lightly.

"Bella I think you need time. How do you know this is what you want. I cant be with you only for you to tell me I'm a mistake. I cant let you into my heart again. I cant take it. Maybe in time- maybe you just need time to forget about me. You told me it was Edward. That he was your Love. You told me that the day I brought you back. What changed. I don't want you to come to me because you and Edward didn't work out." She looked hurt. But she needed to hear it. I took a step back.

She started to shake her head back and forth tears rolling down her cheeks. My stomach clenched. She wrapped her arms around her torso like she was holding herself together. Her mouth opened and closed a couple times, nothing coming out. _So she had nothing to say I guess_ I took another step back and a sob broke through her mouth. "Please believe me, its you, only you. How can I make you see that, your what's right for me, I see that now. I've always seen that I just didn't want to believe it, but now, now I feel horrid being away from you. don't leave me please. I feel like when you left, My heart left with you James, A big gaping hole in its place. I cant live another minute without you. The love I feel, or better yet, felt for Edward, doesn't even come close to the bone crushing, all consuming love I feel for you. If you leave me James, if you leave me now. I don't think I will make it. I need you to breath. I need you to…" I cut her words off with a kiss.

It was a hard, needy, angry kiss. "Well I'm gonna go hunt now. Be back later." Alice's voice barely rang through. I pulled Bella close to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and planted her hands in my hair, it was still down and damp.

We stood that way for what felt like hours, but more like an hour. I pulled away from her and looked into her dark brown orbs. "Are you sure this is what you want Bella?"

"More sure than anything in my entire life James." I smiled down at her and she smiled back. I kissed the tip of her nose before bringing her inside. "Umm where did Alice go." Bella asked with a slight blush. I chuckled at her obvious embarrassment with our PDA.

"I remember hearing her say something about hunting." Bella just nodded we sat down at the couch. She was pressed into my side. My one arm around her waist, the other holding one of her hands in her lap. We stared at each other for several minutes grinning like we had just one the lottery, and in a way I guess we kinda had.

Alice burst through the door a couple minutes later smiling like she too had won the lottery "What are you doing sitting there, come on come on we gotta pack up. Bella and I have school in…" Alice's face went blank for several second then she blinked a few times "thirteen hours and forty six minutes." She was clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. Being a Vampire did her good.

Telling Alice I was the reason she was a Vampire… not a conversation I'm looking forward to.

"Well I cant come back with you." I said how was I supposed to live around a bunch of humans… Bella is one thing, but what about the rest. Oh damn does the Pixie want me to go to school with them. I cant handle that no way.

"Oh damn James calm down, your gonna hurt yourself thinking too much." she giggled. "No you don't have to go to school, and Esme fixed up the cottage on our property, its farther back from the main road and its all yours. You don't have to worry about a bunch of visitors and when Bella comes over you two will have tons of privacy." She winked at Bella and Bella blushed. "And don't worry about accidentally slipping, I see the future James, I will know and I will be able to warn you before it even happens." She smiled to herself.

"You may not want to help me after I'm done talking to you." Her brows furrowed and she went blank again. Then she came back and smiled shaking her head.

"Don't worry I already know what you did, the video camera remember, and even though I was pissed I also know you are a different person…err vampire now. One more thing. I love being a Vampire, so really you may be the reason I'm like this. I would never take it back. Life without Jasper… well it would be painful."

"I broke the camera before I left so how would you have seen in?" This Pixie Girl was confusing me.

She laughed again "I can see the future, I watched it before you even recorded it. I would like to pick your brain one day though. Find out what my maker was like." I nodded to her. It was the least I could do for her, after everything I put her through.

So we packed up what little belongings I had. "Oh James I cant wait to take you shopping." Said Alice, while clapping her hands again. Damn she scared me. Bella started to laugh loudly.

"Don't even think for a second you will get out of it, Alice doesn't take no for an answer." I looked at Bella she shivered and looked frightened, a far away look in her eyes. I laughed at her, obviously Bella was not a shopper.

Bella jumped on my back and we were off. We ran all the way and only stopped once, half way there I moved Bella so I was carrying her bridal style. Holding her to my chest while she slept. By 4 in the morning we were at the Cullen's where Bella had told her Dad she was staying. But instead of going into their home Alice kept running telling me to follow her. We jumped a river and ran a couple miles, till we came to a little cottage.

It was white with yellow shutters, a little flower box hanging on the front window. Alice went to the front door and waved me in. I walked in and I was in aww. It reminded me of myself. Very rustic. There was a small living room with a fireplace, a flat screen TV above it. A black leather couch and chair that matched. A nice redwood coffee table. The kitchen was small with a little breakfast nook. Down the hall to the left was a bathroom, an old fashioned tub and a nice shower. On the left side of the hallway was a room with several bookshelves and a day bed. Then the last room at the end of the hall was a huge bedroom. A massive king size canopy bed in the middle of the room. A dark brown comforter with cream satin sheets. Two wooden dressers and a door. Alice walked to the door and opened it. Inside was a massive closet, with both men's and women's clothing inside. I raised my eyebrow, and Alice looked sheepish.

"Well I did have three weeks to work on it you know. They all fit you and they will all look good. The woman's clothes are Bella's she doesn't like me spending money… so she doesn't know. Oh and I'm still taking you shopping, don't think that because I bought these you get out of it." She smirked.

"Alice, I-I don't know what to say, thank you, thank you so much this is above and beyond anything I ever thought I could have again. This cottage, this home, its perfect I could never ask for anything better. So thank you." Alice smiled widely.

"Well make sure you say that to Esme, I just told her what you liked and she took it from there. The only thing I took care of was the clothes. So remember thank Esme. I'm so glad you like it James. You are gonna be here for awhile, and it is gonna take some of them time to warm up to you, but they will. Just be patient." I nodded to her. Making a mental note to thank Esme profusely. Alice said goodnight and left me, and the beautiful woman in my arms to ourselves.

I walked over to the bed. Holding Bella in one hand while I turned the blankets down with the other. As soon as I laid her down and covered her up she started to stir and whimper. "No James please, please don't leave me." I removed my shirt and pants quickly leaving me in my boxers and climbed in beside her.

I pulled her to me and I could feel her relax. "I'm not going anywhere My Love, I'm right beside you." She hummed against my chest and fell into a deeper sleep. I had never felt so happy in my entire Vampire life. Now I just hope tomorrow wont be too hectic, I'm sure the Cullen's will want to converse with me…

_**Ok, James is living with the Cullen's and is now living in a home. How will he cope with his new lifestyle?!?**_

_**Review please!!**_


	13. Ch13 Welcome To The Family!

**Stephenie Meyer's Characters!**

**Hey Just Wanted to Say thank you to all the amazing positive reviews, I appreciate it and it makes me write more. Keep em comin! :D**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 13: Welcome To The Family!

Bella's POV

I was waking up, I was comfortable and mm it smelled heavenly in here, like a concentrated smell of James…. _James_. My eyes popped open and I smiled widely, there beside me was James, staring at the ceiling looking deep in thought with a slight frown. "Hey what are you thinking about." I asked while putting my hand on his cheek.

He turned to me and smiled widely. "I was thinking about how quickly my life turned around, yesterday at this time, I thought I would never see you again. Now here you are beside me. I am so happy Bella. I feel like the luckiest vampire in the world." His last word sealed with a kiss on my lips.

"Well you don't have to feel that way ever again. I promise you. Its only you." I told him while pulling him against me. He ran his hand over my stomach and I groaned. "Damn, I need a human minute, or my bladder may explode." James laughed loudly and sat up. "Stay there hot stuff, I'm not done with you." I said playfully. I reached the door and looked down the unfamiliar hallway. "umm which one is the bathroom?" He gave me directions and I was off.

Five minutes later I walked back in to the room. I finally took a minute to look around. It was an amazing room. No doubt Esme did it. James was laying on the bed. No shirt, no pants, he was wearing dark blue boxers and he looked fabulous. I walked over to the bed and got on. I straddled James and started kissing up his chest. There it was, I missed that sound, his rumbling purr. Damn this man drove me crazy.

James sat up and wrapped his arms around me. Kissed me deeply.

James POV

My love in my arms, kissing me. Life is good.

"Stop this second, James, If you get her started and we are late for school I swear I will Tear your arms off and hide them for a week." I chuckled at Alice's words she sounded like she was a mile away. But gaining fast.

I pulled away from Bella. "Bella, Alice tells me if I don't stop she will make sure I cant touch you at all for a week." I wiggle my hands, and she giggled.

"I.. don't.. want.. to.. stop." Each word was separated with a heated kiss. I groaned and pulled her tighter against me.

"I mean it James. Stop right now." Alice's voice sounded much closer this time. My erection was getting painfully hard and I could smell my beautiful Bella's arousal. Damn school.

I pulled away and shook my head, trying to look mean. She just giggle and started kissing down my jaw. Damn woman will be the end of me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, get your cute butt out of bed this instant. Dismount the Vampire before I come in there." Bella growled loudly, frustration written all over her face. She got up and looked around.

"I have no close here, my bag is at the Cullen's." I looked at her and smirked, oh how wrong she is.

"Why don't you take a look in that closet. I'm sure you will find something." She opened it up and mumbled something about 'damn pixie vampires' she quickly pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a blue t shirt with some sort of writing. "I bet if you look in one of those dressers there will also be undergarments too." I told her. She nodded and looked in the top of the left dresser. She was there for a good minute, not moving just shaking her head. I could see her ears red at the tips. She was blushing and she was blushing bad. I got out of the bed and walked over to her I looked over her shoulder and spoke in her ear. "What's got you blushing so bad."

Bella jumped and squeaked, quickly slamming the drawer. "Nothing, and don't you dare look in there." Gave me a stern look. I smiled and nodded. Knowing full well the minute she leaves I am so checking it out.

Alice was in the living room now I could hear her walking around, probably in circles, waiting for Bella.

Once Bella was done she walked to the living room, me following behind. She was looking at all the details and commenting on how much she loved it. Alice was standing there arms crossed lips pursed. "Wow your ready, jeez Bella, you know if your faces were stuck together any longer we wouldn't even make it to school." I was about to say something but Bella beat me to it.

"Alice Cullen, one more comment out of you for the next two days, and I wont go shopping with you for a year, that's right Alice one whole year." Bella said very seriously holding one finger in the air to punctuate the year.

"You wouldn't dare Bella." Alice said, eyes wide and an unsure look on her face.

"Oh no you don't think so? Well then why don't you look into that future of yours and see how true it is." Alice went blank, I was starting to get used to that, and when she came back to focus. She closed her mouth shut and she looked horrified. Bella smiled and said "So was that confirmation enough for ya." Alice didn't say anything she just nodded. I laughed hard. Alice was definitely an obsessed shopper. "And let me add something, if you do slip up, I will add another year, every time Alice. You never know, you may have to wait three hundred years just to take me shopping again."

Alice nodded widely, obviously not trusting herself to say something to add a year. I was stunned, three hundred years. Does that me she wants to be a vampire. I thought about her being a vampire, but never knew if she would want that. The thought of always having her for the rest of forever, made me feel giddy and warm. I would have to talk to her about it more, at a later date.

We ran to the Cullen house. Bella on my back. The so called 'teens' took off to school, taking Bella with them. Edward was no where to be seen I wonder where he is. Esme hugged me warmly, like a mother to a child. It was different and I was a little uncomfortable. Carlisle shook my hand. It felt like we were people not vampires. Our kind is usually mean and closed off, refusing to welcome new comers. Esme and Carlisle were like parents accepting a new foster child. They invited me in, and we sat in the living area, I sat on the smaller couch. Esme and Carlisle on the couch across from me.

Carlisle spoke first. "So James, I know that you have changed a lot, including your eating habits, we know that isn't easy, and takes awhile to get used to. If you at any time are feeling you may slip. Feel free to come to me. Also if you ever want someone to go hunting with, you can ask us we will be more than happy to come. We go on trips together and I would like for you to join us." I nodded at him, taking it all in. "Now I hear you have a taste for bear, Emmet will be thrilled. That's his favorite too.

"Now I'm sure you noticed Edwards, absence, he has decided to leave our family for awhile, but eventually you two will probably have a talk." Carlisle added.

"Of course and I hope we can work it out to at least tolerate each other, for Bella's sake." I said and Carlisle nodded. "So Emmet? He is the bigger one?" I asked Carlisle nodded again. "Alright I will have to talk to him later. Oh and Esme, thank you, so much, my new home is so amazing. I never even thought I would have anything like this again. You both are making me feel very welcome, even after everything I have done. Thank you so much." Esme smiled widely and so did Carlisle. I excused myself shortly after, and went back to my new home to check it out more closely…. Especially Bella's top drawer.

* * *

Alice came by after school and told me Bella was home and to go there later. She invited me for a hunt with the rest of the Cullen 'children' I agreed and minutes later they were all there. Emmet had a big smile that made him look friendly, and odd on such a big guy. "So James, I hear you like bears. You should see when they first wake up after hibernating, we will have fun my friend, lots of fun." Emmet laughed loudly and I couldn't help but laugh back.

The blonde Rosalie was a different story she practically snarled at me when I smiled at her.

Jasper smiled kindly but I could tell he was weary, the only thing he said was. "Shall we go." Alice nodded and clapped, then we were off, running through the forest. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders that was there for years, I felt myself smiling with them, enjoying there company. Especially Emmet. We taunted a couple bears and laughed loudly. It was a great experience.

By the time we were heading back Jasper had talked enough that I knew he had an accent. He warmed up quickly, but he could also feel how sincere I am, through my emotions.

Rosalie never warmed up at all. She was a frigid thing. Poor Emmet.

I got cleaned up and changed into a pair of soft thermal pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt so I didn't freeze my girl out. Then I ran to Bella's house. I scaled it and opened her window.

She was laying on her bed, reading, waiting for me. When she heard me enter her smile grew wide, and she moved over to give me room to lay down.

_**Hope you enjoy, it's a lil bit of a boring chapter, but it had to be done!!**_

_**Enjoy and Review please. **_

_**And again thank you so much everyone for the positive feedback :D**_


	14. Ch14 How Far Is Too Far!

**Stephenie Meyer's Characters!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**LEMONS!! Tee hee!!**

Chapter 14: How Far Is Too Far!

Bella's POV

I knew he was coming over. Alice told me he was. But still, waiting in bed I started to get paranoid. What if he doesn't, what if it was all a dream, what if I'm going crazy. Yeah I know I was overreacting. So I decided to read, which really I just stared at the page, blankly because I couldn't concentrate. Thank god I didn't have to wait long. James came through my window only a couple minutes later. I smiled widely and moved over so he could come share my cramped bed with me.

We laid there talking quietly, and sneaking sweet kisses. He told me he loved me, and I told him back. It felt amazing. I felt whole again. The ache that was in my chest for those three weeks, was gone completely, like it had never been there. He talked and held me close to his chest. I finally fell asleep, wishing once again I didn't have to sleep.

The next day was Friday and I told Charlie I was spending the night at the Cullen's. Well it was on there property, so not a complete lie.

When I walked into James' place I felt at ease. It was so warm and welcoming. He brought me to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There was groceries. He went shopping for me. His grin was huge, he was so proud of himself, and so was I. He was so caring. So unlike the James that was hunting me only a month ago. He was amazing.

I made myself a quick supper and we snuggled on the couch watching a movie. I got about 10 minutes into it and couldn't hold back anymore.

I turned around in his arms so I could face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my mouth to his, a little too hard for myself but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wrapped my leg around his hip and pulled myself impossibly closer to him.

James was up and had me in his room in seconds. I laughed loudly and he gently laid me on his bed. He positioned himself between my legs, I wrapped them around his hips. I pulled his shirt over his head and mine was of seconds later. James looked down at my bra covered chest and growled. "This is unacceptable." he mumbled and smiled. "Its in the way of my perky breasts." I giggled at him.

"Your breasts." I said in mock irritation. "They are on My body, so they are My breasts." I tried to give him an angry face. But at that moment he pressed his erection against my center and I moaned loudly, my head lulling back.

"Well my dear sweet _Isabella…_" He purred my name which made me whimper. I could feel myself getting impossibly wetter. "They may be on Your body, but You are _Mine_, so therefore so are your breasts." The way he said 'mine' did things to my body, very good things, who would have thought that I liked possessiveness, not me. He pulled me out of my thoughts when he ripped the front of my bra open, I gasped as the air hit my sensitive nipples.

James made quick to slip my right nipple into his mouth, while he tweaked the other with his hand. I arched my back pushing my chest closer to him, while I ground my center against him. I ran my hands down his back. Scratching him with my nails. I could feel his rumbling purrs against my stomach. He was holding me tightly to him. He started to kiss lower. Running his tongue along the skin of my stomach, dipping his tongue in my belly button. I was gasping for air. I felt light headed. Once James reached the edge of my pants he slowly started to pull them down, giving me time to object if I wanted to. I probably should have.

How far do I want to go? Am I ready to have sex with him yet?

When he got my pants off he sat back staring down at me, the only thing I was wearing was my black boy cut panties. I felt exposed and self conscious. Before I could cover myself up, James was hovering above me. Kissing me quickly and passionately. "You are so beautiful Bella, don't ever forget that. Nothing will ever compare to your beauty." I blushed and pulled him against my lips.

James quickly removed his pants, leaving us both in our underwear and nothing else. He lowered himself onto me and most of his weight. It felt good. His cool skin against my overheated skin. James kissed me while running his hands up and down my sides. Moving lower each time. My legs wrapped around him. Holding him to me.

He grabbed a hold of the back of my thighs removing them from his hips. He slid down my body, it felt like sparks as his skin slid along mine. He kissed all the way down to where my panties began, looked up at me, staring me right in the eyes and moved his head forward. His tongue snaked out and ran along the material over my clit. My hips pushed up on there own accord, while I moaned loudly. James grabbed a hold of my hips pushing them back down to the bed, and holding them there his arm across my lower abdomen.

He did the same action again with more pressure. I cried out at the sensation, and for once wasn't embarrassed with the noises I was making. Then he ripped my panties away. I gasped at the sensation. I was lost to the feeling. He looked back up at me. "Stay still _Isabella_ I want to taste you." I was frozen in place, what if I tasted wrong, what if I did something wrong. I didn't get too far in my thoughts before I felt his cold wet tongue against my sensitive clit.

I cried out again his name on my lips. He made a few passes at it, before he moved it lower. He pushed his tongue against my entrance, he moved his thumb over my clit, pushing on it, his tongue moving in and out of me. James started to hum against me and I could feel my orgasm coming and fast. I grabbed a hold of his hair with both my hands and started gasping and moaning wildly. James picked up the pace moving his thumb impossibly fast. Then I exploded, an all consuming warm feeling came over me. I could feel myself clenching around his tongue. My eyes closed tightly, I could see bright lights, I felt like I may pass out. My whole body quivering with after shocks. James ran his tongue along my entrance and up to my clit once more, I jumped at the contact and how sensitive I was.

He moved back up slowly pausing at my breasts and looked up at me. "I just found something tastier than your blood." he said in a sexy as hell voice, with a smirk on his face. I blushed like crazy and he laughed quietly. "Look at that beautiful Bella, even _My_ breasts are blushing." he ran a both his hands over my nipples and I jumped at the contact. My whole body on high alert.

He pulled me to him so we were laying side by side facing each other, my leg once again around his hip. His erection was pushing against my naked center, only his boxers in the way, it excited me and scared me all at once. I knew I wasn't quite ready for that, but I also wanted to help him with his problem. I ran my hand down the front of his chest, and over his rock hard, wash board abs, when I reached his boxers. James wrapped his hand around my wrist to stop me. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "You don't have to do this Bella." he said slightly strained. Obviously needing the release but doesn't want to make me feel uncomfortable.

I smiled at him " I know I don't James, but I want to. Just- just let me know if I do something wrong." I said while flushing with embarrassment. He chuckled and moved his hand.

"Trust me beautiful, I don't think there is a way you can do that wrong.

James POV

As soon as her hot hand wrapped around my length I thought I would lose it right there. I gritted me teeth together and closed my eyes, until I could control it. She started to move her hand up and down lightly, like she was trying to memorize it. After a few passes she squeezed a little tighter and went faster.

I captured her lips with my own and kissed her fervently. I started to thrust myself into her hand, and knew it would not take me much longer. She started to speed up more and squeezed tighter. I was so close I could feel it, reach it, taste it. "Cum for me James." Bella's soft sensual voice grabbed me and threw me over the edge and I came hard, grunting and repeating her name. Bella continued to pump me until my aftershocks were done.

I smiled lazily at her and she smiled back. "Was that okay." She asked kinda timidly. How is it possible for her to go from blushing Bella to vixen and then back again.

"That My Love, Was much much better than okay." I murmured against her ear before kissing her jaw. She shivered, and I quickly lifted her and pulled the blankets from under her. I laid her perfect naked form down and covered her up. I ran to the washroom to clean up quickly, grabbing a new pair of boxers. I crawled in beside her and my beauty was asleep in seconds.

I knew she wasn't ready to go further tonight. But then again neither was I. I was scared I might hurt her, how do I make love to Bella without bruising her, and if I'm her first she will bleed. I need to be prepared. I need to talk to someone about this. Someone who can help me. _Carlisle _

_**Ok there ya go, some more lemony goodness for ya…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!!**_

_**Review please!?!**_


	15. Ch15 Sex Talk And Red Roads!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 15: Sex Talk And Red Roads!

James POV

The next morning Alice came by and swept Bella away, to have a talk. As they walked away Alice turned to wink at me. She obviously knew I was going to talk to Carlisle.

I ran to the Cullen's and knocked on the door. "Oh James, you don't have to knock, your welcome in hear any time." said Esme. I nodded and thanked her. I asked where Carlisle was, and she sent me towards his office.

His door was open and he looked up when I was standing in the doorway. "James, how can I help you."

I breathed in deeply and fidgeted unnecessarily. Vampires don't fidget. I sat down in the chair across from him and started to speak. "Well I need someone to talk to about, umm…" I scratched the back of my neck not knowing how to say it. "Bella and I have gotten very, _close_…" I said it while giving him the ' look'. Carlisle blanched for a second probably wondering why they allowed a crazy vamp into there home. Before it clicked. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh - oh you mean _close_ - close." I nodded "Have you had intercourse with her." Carlisle asked mildly shocked.

"No - no that's why I'm here. I'm kind of scared of hurting her, and she will bleed. She mentioned that she's a virgin. What if I get tempted to…._bite_ her."

Carlisle nodded and thought for a moment. " Well have you been exposed to her blood before." I nodded.

"Yeah, actually I've tasted her blood and it actually became quite erotic both times." I smiled.

"Well then that shouldn't be a problem as long as you feed before hand. And if you have already been intimate with her. You have done well with controlling yourself."

"I guess your right, I don't know why I'm so freaked out about it. I know all these things,"

"Well maybe you just needed someone to reassure you. I know this is all knew to you. The lifestyle, being in love, your love being human! that's a lot for you to take in."

"Your right, I'm just so worried I'll mess up. My worst fear is disappointing Bella."

"Well, regardless of everything, Isabella is a very forgiving woman." I nodded and thanked him for his words.

I only hope that I could be the man that Bella deserves and needs.

I walked down stairs and there was Alice and Bella standing at the front door. "Time for shopping James." Alice said in a sing song, slightly annoying voice. Bella and I groaned at the same time. Good thing I went hunting this morning. I'm sure Alice knew that too. Damn pixie.

We drove to Port Angeles, well Alice drove like a crazy person While I sat in the back. Bella sat in the passenger seat. I watched her gripping the seat for dear life. I chuckled and sat in silence, listening to the hum of the music, and the thump of my Beauty's heart in the front. I smiled happily feeling like I'm on cloud fuckin' nine.

We got to our destination in an 2 hours. It was a massive mall. Thousands of heartbeats, this was going to be a long day.

We first stopped at a shoe store there were a lot of shoes, mostly women's shoes. Alice begged Bella to try some on. Bella grudgingly agreed, cant turn the pixie down. Two pairs of shoes for Bella, one pair for myself, and ten pairs yes ten pairs of shoes for Alice.

Next we went to the lingerie store. Bella's blush was so bad I asked her if it hurt. She playfully slapped me and giggled. Alice made me sit out front so I couldn't see. For a minute I wished I could read minds so I could see what Bella looked like through Alice's eyes. I would see it soon…. I hope. When we walked out of that store Bella had two big bags, still sporting the blush. I grinned widely, thinking of what she bought.

We went to a men's store next and Alice made me try on forty different kind of pants, mostly jeans, but also some dress pants - that I refused to get, just not my style- and some joggers. I also tried on some shirts and before we left I spotted a nice leather double breasted jacket. Alice went blank for several seconds and then blinked. "Ohh It looks so good on you." She clapped her hands, grabbed it off the hook, and bounced away.

"Good that means I don't have to give your other one back. I've grown quite attached to it." Said Bella as she hooked her arm through mine. I leaned down and kissed her gently, keeping it PG 13 in a public place.

We went to a very feminine store and the ladies tried on what seemed like a hundred outfits, and maybe it was, Alice is definitely the type. Bella was looking irritated, and I was starting to get on edge. I felt like the heartbeats were getting louder, taunting me. Calling me, telling me, _just one bite, no one has to know_ I shook my head and stood up quickly knowing I had to get out. Alice was out seconds later. "Ok we will leave now it's gonna be ok." I nodded glad she could see how I felt. Bella was out a minute later. Relieved she didn't have to try anything else on. Alice paid for everything and we left right after that. Once we got in the car, I could feel my whole body relax.

"You did good James, for that being your first big outing and how many people were around, you did awesome, I'm proud of you." Bella said to me while resting her hand on my shoulder. I was in the front seat on the way back. Needing to be close to the door in case I needed a quick escape. The last thing I would want is to harm Bella. I reached up and caressed her hand softly for several minutes, before she removed it and sat back in her seat.

"Shit-shit-shit, Oh no -no, this is not good, I am so sorry James I-I didn't see it, it just happened." I looked over at Alice to ask her what she was talking about. But before I could I smelt it. I looked forward and there in front of us were two cars that had crashed into each other. There was so much blood the roads were red, and my body reacted before my mind could stop me.

Bella's POV

James had practically taken the door of while trying to get out. My head was reeling what the hell was going on. I sat up to look out the window, and Alice yelled at me not to look. Well too damn late.

James had lost control, there was a huge accident in front of us, blood everywhere and James was holding onto the woman laying on the pavement, for an onlooker it would resemble a lovers embrace. For us we knew what it was. James was feeding. I was staring, watching him. I wanted- no I needed to look away, my stomach was rolling from seeing all the blood. But I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. To turn the other direction.

I felt awful for James, when this is done and he comes back down from his feeding frenzy, he is going to feel like a failure. He isn't though, it takes years to master it, and even then vampires slip. Alice moved her head so she blocked my view.

"Listen Bella, James is going to be angry and lash out, he isn't angry with us he is disappointed in himself ok."

I nodded, knowing the truth in her words. Alice then stepped out said a couple words to James, who was now standing by the car with his head in his hands, his shoulders slumped. He nodded and got back in the car. Alice got in seconds later and started driving.

"She wouldn't have survived anyway, the damage was too severe, and no one saw, it'll be ok." Said Alice in a soothing voice.

James just growled and snapped. "I don't fucking care." Alice nodded and stayed silent. I just looked out the window, not wanting to agitate him more. When we got close to the Cullen's James jumped out and ran off while the car was still driving. The door slamming shut, ringing in my ears.

"Is he going to talk to me tonight Alice?" I asked. Hoping with everything I had that he would.

"I don't know Bella, I know you were going to come over, but maybe I should take you home. I think the family should have a talk with him, and let him know its ok to slip, we have all slipped…. Well except Carlisle, but really he's like a super vampire." she giggled to herself. I just nodded not in the mood for laughing. I wanted so bad to be with James and help him get through this.

Once I got home I made supper for Charlie, a chicken stir-fry, he thanked me several times and offered to wash the dishes. I told him I would do it. It gave me something to do so I didn't go crazy.

When I got to my room I was disappointed to see I was alone. I knew I would be but still in the back of my head I hoped. I grabbed his jacket from my closet and snuggled up to it. Letting the scent wash over me.

James POV

I am such a fuck up. I cant believe I slipped up, and in front of Bella. She must be disgusted with me. What am I doing here. I don't think I can live like this.

I was pacing my room, pulling on my hair, feeling like an ass hole.

I need to get away for a few days, clear my head.

I took off out my door, I could hear Alice screaming my name behind me, but I couldn't deal with this right now. I just needed to run.

_**Uh oh trouble in James world, it cant all be fun,**_

_**Review Please!! **_


	16. Ch16 Running Away, Come Back!

**No I haven't forgotten jeez, Its Still Stephenie Meyer's Characters!!!**

**Enjoy:D**

Chapter 16: Running Away, Come Back!

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning with Alice looming over me, her face inches from mine. I started to scream and she covered my mouth. "Shhh Bella, Charlie will hear you." I looked at the time, it was 5:01 am. "Listen Bella, I have to tell you something." She looked sad and I started to panic. Something is wrong with James. "Hey don't freak out, till you know what going on." I breathed deeply and nodded. "James took off last night, I know he is coming back, I-I just don't know when, it is anywhere from 2 to 6 days. I'm sorry Bella. We didn't even get a chance to talk to him, I called after him to get him to stop, but he just ran faster."

"Okay, where did he go?" I asked knowing Alice would have some idea.

"Well all I see is trees they are pine trees, maybe Canada, British Columbia. I don't know for sure though. He isn't going near civilization, he doesn't want to binge. Just think."

"Okay, well as long as he isn't going to try to go massacre a bunch of humans because of one slip, it will be fine." I was hurt deeply, why couldn't he tell me he needed time. I was supposed to be his damn mate, it's the least he could do.

* * *

I spent the rest of Sunday working on my homework a biology project, I was more than happy to have a distraction. I went to bed early that night, holding James' jacket so tight my knuckles were white.

* * *

School droned on and on, everything seemed out of focus, all I could think about was James. What was he doing, was he ok.

After school I went home and cooked for Charlie then went up to my room early, I finished my homework and wrote Renee a short e-mail to let her know I was still kickin. Then I went to bed to do it all again tomorrow, hoping beyond hope that James would be back soon.

James POV

I was running and hunting running and hunting, over and over again, I was gone for two days and it felt like a life time. I was headed back now. I know I had to distance myself from Bella, but I didn't want her to think I didn't want her, I know how sensitive she is. Maybe if she distanced herself from me, maybe I can do something to make her not want to be around me. Maybe I can scare her, make her think I was unstable. I would rather her think that than to really hurt her. Hell she may already feel that way now. After what she seen the other day I know she was disappointed she had to have been, not to mention probably disgusted.

I was an hour away from my cottage when I smelled something familiar. I stopped immediately and looked around, I could smell him but I couldn't see him. "Well well James, what are you doing here.?" Laurent asked as he stepped away from a tree several yards away.

"Well I should ask you the same thing, aren't you supposed to be in Alaska, did it not work out?" I asked curiously.

"Well actually. I have grown very fond of Irina, but I was doing Victoria a favor, she said you were dead." I raised my eyebrows and he continued. "I haven't see her in close to a month, but I figured she was in forks keeping an eye out for the human girl… Bella." As soon as he said her name I went into a defensive position and growled loudly.

"You will leave Bella alone, If I hear that you hurt one, single hair on Bella's head, I will rip you apart." Laurent's blood red eyes went wide and he put his hands up as if to surrender. I stood up once again, still tense.

"I see you have grown fond of her. It also seems you have adapted better to the vegetarian lifestyle than I have too." He smiled lightly and shook his head.

"Well I would do anything for Bella, she is my mate Laurent. I knew it immediately as soon I got her to the ballet studio, I knew." Laurent was surprised.

"What about Victoria, I know you weren't mates but she is slightly obsessed she may go after Bella… and what about the mind reader? Edward?"

"Edward left, I'm guessing to lick his wounds and mend the broken heart. As for Victoria, she got too close to my love, so I disposed of her. You don't have to worry about doing her dirty work any more Laurent, she wont bother you again… but I suggest you go back to your Irina, I don't want trouble, but if I think for one second that you are a danger to Bella, I will be rid of you also."

"Yes of course James, Be well." With that Laurent left and I was running for home again, trying decide what I wanted to do.

When I got there Bella was in my living room, Alice obviously told her I would be here today.

"What are you doing here." I said coldly.

She stood up arms crossed, eyes narrowed. She looked pissed. I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

"James I can handle a lot of things. But for you to run off like that, not even telling me where or why you were going, I'm not a Vampire James I cant just RUN AFTER YOU." she screamed the last part. This little vixen practically had smoke coming out of her ears and as endearing as it was, it was also irritating me. "So next time you decide to just, hmm I don't know FUCK OFF. Leave me a god damn note." She was breathing deeply her heartbeat flying out of control.

I growled and put my hand on her shoulder I pushed her roughly up against the nearest wall, it made a slight thud and she breathed out in a whoosh. "Listen hear Isabella, listen very carefully." I said in an eerily calm voice. "The day I ever let you tell ME what the FUCK I can, and can not do, will be a COLD day in HELL." she cringed away as my voice got louder. Tears starting to form in her eyes. I took strength in the tears, telling myself that this was what was right. "You seem to think Isabella, that I am a kind person, I will admit lately I may have been, but I will only tolerate so MUCH of your CHILDISH NONSENSE." I bellowed out and tightened my grip on her shoulder slightly. Trying to frighten her without physically harming her.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she shrugged my hand off of her shoulder. She stood up straighter and quickly wiped her tears away. "So is that it then, oh great one." she said sarcastically. "God forbid you slip once and now you feel the need to push me away. Make me feel unsafe around you, cause your too much of a chicken shit to say it how it is. Fine then James, when you decide to get your head out of your ass, and realize that I forgave you the second it happened. I knew you would slip, you have been feeding off of humans for two hundred years James, you have only been feeding off of animals for what? A month…. Shit happens, you accept it and you move on. But if you don't want me around than fine I will stay away. You know where I am when you're ready to apologize."

I scoffed at her but had nothing to say, she was right, about everything. She smirked because she knew she was. I heard Alice coming towards us. No doubt knowing Bella needed a lift out of here.

Bella's POV

Alice drove me home and didn't say anything, she knew I needed to be by myself, to get a good cry out. I knew he was trying to protect me in his own way. But Fuck that hurt my heart. I hate that he thinks so little of himself. The fact that he didn't go back to human blood after his slip is a great achievement in itself. I seen his eyes, I knew he hadn't slipped again.

Alice pulled into my driveway and I got out silently. Charlie was in the living room watching a game of some sort. "Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"It wasn't great, I think I am coming down with something, are you okay to fend for yourself tonight I need to lay down?"

"Sure sure Bells, feel better sweetie." I nodded and smiled, then headed to my room.

I showered and changed into my pj's before slipping into bed. James Jacket held closely. I breathed in his scent, and then the tears started coming. I cried hard and for hours. Tears pouring down my face. I was hiccoughing gasping for air. It was not a pretty site, by the time I got to sleep the sun was starting to rise, which reminded me of sleeping outside beside James, fresh tears in my eyes, I passed out exhausted and more alone than ever before.

_**Sniff sniff, ok that was a lil sad, Damn James better get on his knees and beg for forgiveness…. Hmm that gives me an idea.. He he**_

_**Review Please!!**_


	17. Ch17 Stonger Than You!

**Still Stephenie Meyer's Characters!**

**Thank you so much Everyone for your amazing reviews, I even received a couple Author Alerts, That is a great feeling to know that my writing is liked that much… anyway, I'm rambling lol… Enjoy!!**

Chapter 17: Stronger Than You!

James POV

I may have stood there for a good 20 minutes, thinking about what Bella had said. I was shocked. She wasn't disgusted with me, she wasn't disappointed with me. What stunned me most is that she forgave me as soon as it happened. I tore a humans throat out in front of her and she just _let it go_. I knew this woman was perfect, and I knew that she was strong emotionally, but she just keeps blowing me away.

Lets just say that I removed my 'head out of my ass' only two seconds after she left. What was I thinking, I damn near died when I was away from her for 3 weeks, what would happen if I never seen her again, never kissed her again. Worse yet what if she decided not to be a vampire, I would only have maybe 80 years that wont do.

So I had a shower, I found some nice clothes and I walked to the door, I was going to kiss my Beauty's ass for being a stubborn, rude, shit head. I opened the door and there was Alice. "Damn Pixie, you really gotta stop doing that, how do you sneak up on me so easily? what do you want?" She smiled and told me to follow her.

We came to the front of the Cullen's house and we slowed, she walked to the garage door and stopped to talk to me. "Ok first off, Bella needs time, and she really would not want you to see her like this, so wait till tomorrow. Secondly when you decide to check on her, make sure you close the window when you enter, or she will get sick. Now I know you are going to like this, we decided to get it in black because it suits you. Carlisle got you some identification, which includes license, Charlie will be asking to see it in the near future."

With that Alice opened the door, and in front of me with a gigantic bow was a jet black souped out 2010 Camaro. I walked over to it and my knees almost buckled. I reached out and touched it, to make sure it was real, and oh yes it was. I turned to thank Alice, and there was the whole Cullen family, with huge matching grins. Emmet laughed loudly. "You alright man, you look a little star struck." I laughed and shook my head to clear it.

"Thank you, so much guys, really this is amazing." They all smiled and left, with only Alice to remain.

"Now, you can pick Bella up for school tomorrow, morning, no one will be Bleeding so don't whine about it and just do it. Charlie will leave at 5:25, wake her up after that, then you can grovel for her forgiveness." I nodded to her, and she threw me the keys. "Take it for a spin, and hide it around the corner when you go see her." With that Alice took off out the door.

I got in My new car, *grin* and there was a garage door opener on my visor. I pushed it and it opened behind me. I adjusted my seat and mirrors and I took off down the road. I cruised to the outskirts of Port Angeles, and then turned back towards Forks, I couldn't seem to enjoy my new vehicle. I wanted to share the experience with Bella. I needed to see her. The sun was rising when I parked around the corner, It was 5 I would have to be quiet. I heard Charlie down stairs when I got closer, and I quietly snuck into Bella's room.

She was laying on her side facing me, my jacket pulled tightly against her. She had tears coming down her eyes. I did this to her, I made her cry, I made her feel this way. At that moment I vowed to never let her feel that way again, to never hurt her again. She is my love, my mate, my equal, and when she becomes a vampire she will be a force to recon with.

Charlie left shortly after, and I went to her bed. I brushed my hand across her rosy cheek closest to me and she stirred. I ran the pad of my thumb over her eyelid lightly and she moaned, and opened her eyes. She blinked several times and then she noticed me.

She sat up quickly and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here James? Come to make me feel like a bag of shit again?" She asked her voice slightly shaking, more tears spilled down her cheeks. I kneeled down in front of her and leaned my chest against her knees, I laid my hands in her lap, and looked into her eyes.

"I was wrong to treat you that way Bella, You were right, about everything, I thought it would be easier to push you away, make you leave me so I didn't have to see the disappointment in your eyes, so I didn't hurt you.

"But I was being stupid and I am so very sorry…I know I wont hurt you, hell I have tasted your blood and both times I never lost control. I know I could never hurt you. I am just so scared of failing you, so scared of seeing disappointment in your eyes.

"I love you Isabella, and I want you forever, I want an eternity with you, and if you decide that you want to be with me for eternity too, than all you have to do is tell me when." I laid my head in her lap and wrapped my arms around her back. I was scared to look back up to her. Worried she might not accept. The next thing I knew she was running her hands through my hair and I started humming in appreciation.

She pulled on the back of my hair, to make me look up, I made eye contact with her and she looked hopeful. "When you say eternity, do you mean, you want me to be a vampire?" Her voice quivered at the end, like she was scared I would turn her away.

"Of course I want you to be a vampire, you would be safe and I would love to see you hunt." I rubbed up and down her back grinning, still looking in her eyes, she smiled widely and cupped my face in her hands, she moved towards me and kissed my lips gently, she mumbled 'thank you' against my lips. "For what?" I asked in confusion.

"For giving me a choice, for treating me like an equal to you, rather than an incompetent child. I was so used to Edward telling me and making me feel like I was a child, its hard to see that you see me as my own person…thank you for that James, thank you so much." I smiled and nodded to her. "You do realize when you turn me, I will be Stronger than you? You better be good to me, or I may have to kick your ass." she giggled.

Bella leaned in and kissed me again, harder this time. Licking my lips, and biting my lower one. I growled and pulled away. "I'm sorry Love but you need to get ready for school, and I need to grab the car." She raised an eyebrow. "The Cullen's bought me a car, and I cant wait to see my sexy vixen inside it." She blushed brightly and got up. I stood up beside her and pulled her to me, kissing her again, and squeezing her delectable ass. She moaned against my mouth, and I could smell the fresh scent of her arousal, I kissed her quickly and pulled away. "If we don't stop there will be no school." She laughed lightly and pulled away.

After showering she went down stairs to eat, I ran to get my car, and when I pulled up she was just locking the door. When she turned around her eyes grew wide and a big grin broke out on her face.

"So how do you like it?" I asked after she was seated beside me.

"I love it, it really does suit you." She said while running her fingers lightly over leather seat she sat in."

"It suits you too, you fit perfectly beside me. I couldn't enjoy it, until you were with me." I stated. She smiled and reached over, placing her hand on my leg and squeezing. I placed my hand over hers and held it there. Relishing in her warmth.

With that I started the car and took my love to school. Alice was waiting in the parking lot, she opened the passenger door and was about to pull her out. I put my hand up to stop her, and she complied. I leaned over and lightly brushed my lips to Bella, she kissed me back lightly and said she would see me later. I promised to pick her up after school.

Alice pulled Bella out and told her to wait a minute, she jumped in my car and closed the door. "Okay so Bella turns 18 in three days, I organized a wallet for you, its in the glove compartment, there is a credit card in there. Go buy her something, maybe take the boys with you, they are just sitting at home anyway. Buy from the heart she will love whatever you get her, and remember three days. We are having a party for her too, don't tell her." Alice said all of that in a matter of 5 seconds, If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have caught any of it. Before I could even comment she was out of the car and closing the door.

Bella looked back and waved one last time, I waved back and drove away, to ask the guys if they want to shop with me. I could not go into the mall alone, no way in hell.

I got to the Cullen home and reached over to the glove compartment, sure enough inside was a black leather wallet. I opened it up and there was a Drivers License, A credit card, a social security number, and a little note.

_We didn't know what last name to use, so we used Cullen,_

_If anyone asks, you are Carlisle's younger cousin. _

_Have fun shopping_

_Alice __J_

Even her notes were chipper. I put my wallet in my back pocket and headed inside. I walked to the living room and sure enough Emmet and Jasper were sitting there looking bored as hell.

"So did you guys stay home to take me shopping, or did you decide to skip for the hell of it?" I asked with a grin. Emmet guffawed and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"No we were told by the little pixie that you needed our mad shopping skills." said Emmet I laughed and they got up. We headed out and they let me drive my new car. Jasper rode shotgun while Emmet scowled in the back. What an odd bunch. We were headed toward Port Angeles, and I felt much more confident than before, I would not slip this time, no matter what.

Bella's POV

School was boring, and Emmet and Jasper were gone, when I asked Alice she just shrugged. I knew she was hiding something, and I was pretty damn sure it had to do with my birthday. I knew she was planning something, I also knew that there wasn't a chance in hell I could get out of it. So I played stupid and went along with it. I really didn't like disappointing Alice, and soon enough, my age would remain the same, and I would never have to worry about growing old again.

I smiled widely at that thought and ate my lunch.

James was in the parking lot after school, grinning widely. "What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked as we pulled out.

He reached over and put his hand on my thigh. "I had a good day today, I hung out with Emmet and Jasper, and I actually felt like I was part of the family, like I'm not an outsider looking in, it felt like a family, like they were my brothers, I have never felt that way, not since I was human."

I put my hand on his and squeezed, mimicking his earlier actions. "You are part of the family now James, we both are." He smiled at me and nodded. I was so happy for him. That he finally had a family, he deserved that.

James dropped me off at home and promised to be back later. I nodded and kissed him lightly.

I headed inside to finally tell Charlie about James.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, Next will be Bella's birthday!!**_

_**Review!!**_


	18. Ch18 Don't Breath!

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters!! **

**Even though I would love to own James…. Tee hee hee**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 18: Don't Breath!

Bella's POV

The next two days went by quickly, James held me close to him while I slept. We explored each others bodies a little, and kissed a lot.

I was just waking up I could feel James beside me. His nose running along my jaw. He kissed the shell of my ear before whispering. "Happy birthday, Beautiful." I groaned and rolled over. Knowing that today was going to be hell. James laughed quietly before pulling me against him, my back to his front. He ran his hand down my side, then to my stomach, he inched his hand up underneath my shirt grazing my nipples. I moaned and James shushed me. "I'm trying to give you a birthday present, but you have to be quiet, we don't want to wake anyone up." he chuckled against my ear. I nodded and took a deep breath, wanting so bad for him to continue.

James tweaked my nipples and licked, kissed, and sucked on my neck. I bit my lip so I wouldn't make any noise. Once he was done with my nipples, he ran his hand back down my stomach creating amazing sparks of electricity. Once he reached the elastic of my panties, he dipped his hand underneath, and started rubbing my clit. I pushed back, my ass coming into contact with his hardness.

James reached lower circling my entrance with his finger. I was practically vibrating with the anticipation of feeling his digits inside of me, other than his tongue I have never had anything inside me. He pushed inside slightly, cold mixing with hot. He pushed in all the way and started pumping in and out, his thumb circling my clit.

He snaked his other hand underneath me and started groping my breasts. I turned my head to reach his mouth, kissing him hard. Our tongues battling for dominance. He added another finger and I couldn't help but moan, he captured my mouth again, silencing me. I could feel my body begin to tense, so could he. His thumb started to work overtime on my clit. He pinched one of my nipples tightly and that sent me over the edge. I bit down on the side of James neck to silence myself, which caused James to moan quietly and grind himself against me.

My whole body was shaking, when I started to come down James sped his movements up again causing another extremely intense orgasm to rock through me. My whole body stiffened, clenching his strong powerful fingers inside me. I was gasping painfully, my lungs burning. Mouth going dry.

After my body finally settled down James slowly removed his fingers. He lifted them up and put them in his mouth, licking it off and humming. If I wasn't so turned on I would have been embarrassed. "You taste so fucking good Bella." James said in a strained rough sexy as hell voice. "And if I had time, I would bring you to orgasm again with my tongue." He said this against my mouth before kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue, and wanted nothing more than for him to have his way with me. "But unfortunately for us, Charlie just got out of bed, I will see you after school beautiful. Alice is picking you up, and brining you to the Cullen's." I nodded still in my orgasm high.

He gave me his sexy smile and kissed me quickly, James was gone before I opened my eyes again and 2 seconds later Charlie was knocking asking if I was up. I said yes and he continued downstairs.

James POV

It was so hard to leave Bella. I wished I could slip Charlie a sleeping pill so I could spend all night with her and not worry about him waking up to Bella's hot as hell noises. I was running back to my cottage, to shower and rub one off. That's right, lately I have grown very fond of my hand.

Once I got inside my home there was a huge box on the coffee table with a note. No doubt from the pixie.

_Light them all, after the party, while she bathes,_

_and make sure you go hunting before Bella gets here_

_Just in case, you decide to take things to fourth base tonight. _

_Alice : )_

_p.s. Flower Petals are for bath, they give off a great scent._

I looked in the box, and on top was a pink see through bag, filled with pink and red rose petals. And underneath that was at least a hundred vanilla scented candles.

I put the rose petals on the counter in the bathroom, and brought the box of candles to my room. I made quick to set them up, making sure that non of them would be a fire hazard, vampires and fire, not a good thing.

I delayed my shower to go hunting first. I made sure to overfill myself, three bears later, I was back at my cottage and only an hour before Bella was off school. I showered and got dressed. Threw my hair back as usual.

I grabbed Bella's present from the closet. It was already wrapped. I tried myself, but after the third try I asked Esme if she could do it. She smiled widely and wrapped it in seconds.

I walked inside the house and holy crap what did they do. There was pink and white flowers everywhere, the main room had a table with what looked like at least fifty gifts wrapped. A huge 3 layer chocolate cake. I almost laughed, Bella is not going to be happy about this much attention on her.

Ten minutes later I heard the car pull up, I quickly put my gift with the rest, and ran to the door to grab my girl. As soon as she seen me a huge smile broke out on her face, and my dead cold heart melted. I love this woman so much. She took a step towards me and stopped dead in her tracks. She noticed her surroundings and oooh boy she was not happy. I snickered and she narrowed her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged as if to say it wasn't me. I reached my hand out and she linked our fingers. We walked into the main room and Bella gasped and groaned, probably looking at the mountain of gifts.

Bella's POV

Alice bounced in seconds later. "Alice, you think you went a little over board." I was trying to hold my anger in, not wanting her to think I was ungrateful. Alice just smiled sheepishly and shrugged before calling everyone to the front room. The cake was ridiculous, I may eat one maybe two slices, the rest would most definitely be thrown out… What a waste.

"Okay Bella you have to start opening presents. Here this one first." I smiled and thanked her. It was from Emmet and Rosalie, a gorgeous gold bracelet. Esme and Carlisle had a gorgeous ring made for me with the family crest, it was bulky yet dainty. It thrilled me to see how much they accepted me. Even after everything.

I opened James' next and oh my… I was in aww, it was a gorgeous pendant necklace in the shape of a key, diamonds all over it. I was choking back the tears so I could speak. James was standing there nervously, yes James nervous. I took the two steps to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Its perfect James, absolutely perfect." I kissed him lightly and handed it to him. "Put it on for me?" James nodded and smiled. Looking very relieved. It felt great around my neck.

Next was a small package also from Carlisle and Esme. Just as I was opening it everything happened all at once, I felt a pain in my finger, and at the same time Alice covered Jaspers mouth and nose, and yelled "Don't Breath." Jasper went rigid and stopped immediately. He and Alice slowly walked out of the room. I didn't know what the hell was going on until I looked down, a tiny drop of blood on my finger. The pain was a paper cut.

James was at my side in a second his eyes dark. He grabbed a hold of my finger and brought it to his mouth. Slowly sucking the blood off. We both moaned at the same time, James pulling my body against his. He dropped my finger and kissed my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist my hands around his neck. Someone cleared there throat unnecessarily behind James and we both snapped out of it. My face flushed and James looked like he would be too if he could. Carlisle and Esme were both grinning. Emmet why trying with everything he had not to burst into laugher and Rosalie…well she is Rosalie after all. Smiling may crack her.

Carlisle came over with a package that reminded me of a wet wipe and a band aid. He ripped the package open and I realized it was a rubbing alcohol wipe. He wiped my tiny cut with it and put a band aid on it. Seconds later Alice and Jasper walked in. Alice was grinning and Jasper looked upset. "What's wrong Jasper? Nothing happened." I asked. He looked surprised.

"Your not upset with me Bella." I looked at him incredulously, and shook my head, raising an eye brow. "No self preservation at all." He muttered. But his smile returned so that was good.

"Don't worry, soon enough you wont have to worry about my blood. I have decided on when I want to be changed." I said in a matter of fact tone. Everyone looked surprised and happy except of course Rosalie, who scoffed and took off out the room. Emmet shrugged and grinned waiting for me to go on. "I figure after school ends. Maybe after I have a few more _human _experiences." I said blushing and looking at James. He smiled brightly and Emmet howled with laughter.

Alice was jumping up and down. Talking about us taking off for vacation to change me somewhere remote. Esme mentioned her island that Carlisle had bought her. Everyone agreed. James looked about as happy as Alice and I giggled.

"It sounds perfect to me, than I will have time to gain control before running across any humans." I said. Everyone agreed, and so it was set. I knew where and now I just had to decide on an exact date.

I opened the rest of my gifts, the one from Esme and Carlisle was two plane tickets to Jacksonville for James and Myself, and the rest was clothes and shoes from Alice and Jasper.

I took pictures of everyone with the camera Charlie had given me in the morning. We all laughed and had fun. After Esme cooked me supper. James packed me and all my stuff up and carried me to his home.

Something was different. The air seemed thick with sexual tension, like something was going to burst inside us. I wanted him bad and I wanted him soon!

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, I know I know kinda like new moon but not at the same time, **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Review please!?!**_


	19. Ch19 Not Possible, To Do It Wrong!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!!**

**LEMONS!!! He he**

Chapter 19: Not Possible, To Do It Wrong!

Bella's POV

After James put my bags of presents down he ran to the bathroom, seconds later I heard the water running. I slowly took my shoes off and headed in there to see what he was up to. He was filling up the bath tub and lighting candles and I could smell something wonderful and floral. When I walked closer to the bathtub, I realized the floral smell was rose petals. "What's all this for?" I asked James. Feeling nervous and excited.

"Well I thought maybe you would like a nice hot bath to relax a bit?" It sounded more like a question and he seemed jittery and nervous. It was good, at least he felt it too.

I walked over too him and wrapped my arms around his mid section, leaning my forehead on his chest. Breathing him in deeply, I looked up at him and said. "It sounds perfect…will you join me?" As soon as it left my mouth, I felt tell tale blush. I quickly looked down and stuttered out. "I-I-mean if-if you want to." He lifted my chin up and was smiling brightly.

"I would love nothing more Isabella." He kissed me lightly and reached over to turn the water off. There were several candles lit, all the colors were softer in this light. Which also helped me feel a little less self conscious. I slipped my clothing off, looking down. I knew James was watching me I could feel it. I looked up and his eyes were raking over my whole body. He looked like he wanted to ravage me right then and there. I climbed into the bathtub and hissed at the temperature, it was hot but felt so good, I slowly slid down. Seconds later James moved me forward and slid behind me. His legs on either side of me. I could feel my heart beat racing and I felt at a loss. All of this was so new for me, so foreign.

James reached around me and pulled me back so my back was pressed tightly against his chest, I could feel his hard cold erection pressed into my lower back. I wanted to reach my hand behind me, help him relieve the tension. But before I could James had grabbed a bath sponge and put a little bit of scented body wash on it. He started with washing my arms, then he leaned me forward while he washed my back. The feeling of the sponge on my back, felt amazing, I felt so relaxed and at the same time, so damn horny.

After he finished thoroughly washing my back he pulled me against his chest once again. He ran the sponge over my breasts lathering them up. My nipples hard from the attention. He slowly slid the sponge down my stomach. Then finally he slid the sponge between my legs, where I needed it the most. I gasped and moaned, pushing back against him.

James leaned forward, and kissed my neck lightly. "I love you, Bella. I will love you for the rest of my existence, I will worship your heart, I will worship your soul, and last but definitely not least I will worship every single part of your body." I shivered at the last part, and my breath quickened. James hand and the sponge were sitting between my legs, holding completely still. I needed movement, pressure, anything.

I lifted my hips to push into his hand and he quickly removed it. I growled and James chuckled. "Patience My Beautiful Bella, I am going to love every inch of you tonight, but it will be slow, I - I don't want to hurt you. I want to make love to you Isabella. As long as you want that." He sounded so sweet, and again unsure. I nodded and groaned, not being able to speak. "Good, we do need to get out of here before I ravage you in the bath." He chuckled to himself and lifted himself and me to our feet and out of the tub.

James quickly wrapped a towel around me, and since my hair didn't get wet, I didn't have to fight with it…. Thank god. James wrapped a towel around his lower waist. I could see the V in his lower abdomen, pointing directly to the mother land. There may as well have been neon freakin signs pointing to his very erect dick. I looked up at him, trying my hardest not to drool at the perfection in front of me. James said he would be right back and flitted out of the room. I dried off my body quickly. He came back in the room about a minute later and pulled me to him.

James lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips, my arms around his neck, he leaned in to kiss me and I closed my eyes. I barely felt movement, but when I opened my eyes again, we were in James' room and he was laying me on the bed. The room smelled of vanilla, I breathed it in deeply, loving the smell.

When I looked around I realized why it smelled so strongly. There were at least a hundred candles all around the room, it was beautiful and perfect.

He lifted me slightly and pulled the towel from my body, my nipples hardening once again, this time from the air hitting them. James leaned down and sucked one into his mouth. Using one hand for the other one. His other hand was rubbing the inside of my sensitive right thigh. The feelings he gives me are so intense.

I was moaning and gasping, moving my hips up trying to coax his hand up to my center. James leaned more into me, pushing his towel covered erection against my entrance. I moaned his name desperately wishing his towel away.

James started kissing up my collarbone then his lips were on mine. "I'm going to make you cum, before I enter you Isabella, It Is supposed to be less painful." I nodded and bit my lips nervously. My heart beating incredibly fast. He looked down at me and his brows furrowed. "If your not ready Bella, that's alright, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

I shook my head quickly "No James it's definitely not that. Its just, well I have never done this before. What if I'm no good, or what if I do it wrong. I'm scared I'll disappoint you." I said it all in a rush. My face turning bright red. I felt so naive and silly.

James smiled down at me and gave me a sweet kiss. "Bella don't be silly, Its not possible, to do it wrong. In a way this is my first too…" My eyes widened at him and he continued. "I have never been sexual with a human, and I am petrified of hurting you, or making you uncomfortable. So I need you to tell me if something is wrong… okay Beautiful." He rubbed my cheek affectionately. I smiled and nodded at him, feeling ten times better.

James rand his cold fingers over my entrance, eliciting a hiss from me, it felt delicious. We kissed deeply, his tongue sliding in my mouth. Two of his fingers entered my already wet center and he was pushing his thumb against my clit. I knew it wouldn't take me long. Our kisses were needy and frenzied, his fingers quick and his thumb rubbing faster than a human pace. He pushed a third finger inside me. I pulled away from his mouth, gasping. I pushed my hips up to meet the thrusts of his fingers. He thrust several more times and I started to come violently, at that moment James pulled his towel away and moved his fingers, he thrust his hard cock inside me in one swift smooth motion. My orgasm was still working its magic as I felt him tear through the soft flesh, that took my virginity. I barely felt it.

I did feel full as my orgasm subsided. James was completely still above me. He had stopped breathing and his eyes were squeezed shut tightly. I knew he could smell my blood.

I reached up and cupped his face in my hands. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me. His face broke into a small smile. "Are you okay baby?" I ask and he nodded at me.

"Those candles actually help to mask the smell of your blood." He spoke in a surprised tone. With that I wrapped my legs around him, he allowed me to pull him closer to myself. He slid himself out and back in slowly, the feeling was amazing and too slow. I pushed my hips up. He moaned and leaned in to kiss me. He moved faster. His body covering mine, every part of us touching. He was holding onto the back of my shoulders, holding me closely, tenderly. My one hand on his back the other in his hair. Our skin rubbing together, my overheated, to his cold. We were both grunting and moaning. I could feel the tightness in my stomach. James was starting to move faster.

Faster then I could register, James had flipped us over. He was in a sitting position. His one arm around my lower hips gripping me tightly, directing my body. His other hand slid between us, he found my clit quickly and rubbed it. I could feel myself staring to lose control. James was grunting loudly and moving us quicker. My grip tightened on his back, trying to keep myself grounded. He moved his lips to my ear and ground out "Cum with me Bella." Then he pinched my clit roughly. I started to convulse my walls quivering around his cock.

I screamed James name and held on to him for dear life. Seconds later, James thrust once more and stilled inside me. His whole body tensing, he growled out my name and I could feel his cold seed spill inside me.

We sat there for several minutes. James still inside me. Neither of us ready to end the experience. We breathed deeply. Once our breaths were caught, James put his hand on the back of my hair and pulled my lips to him. We kissed passionately and slowly. "I love you James, so so much. Always and Forever."

"I love you too my beautiful Bella. Always and Forever." James slowly removed himself from me and I groaned at the loss. "Don't worry Bella. We have plenty of time to repeat this. Again and again and again." He smirked at me and I smiled and blushed.

James left the room and came back seconds later with a wet hand towel. He reached out and spread my legs slightly. I didn't know what the hell he was doing at first. But then he started to wipe away our mixed juices along with my blood. He passed over my clit a few more times than necessary, and smirked when I was unconsciously lifting my hips to get more pressure. After throwing the towel to the floor, he climbed on top of me and whispered against my ear.

"You my Bella, are absolutely insatiable." I giggled and blushed. Then he pushed back inside me slowly. I gasped and melted into him. I could never get tired of this.

We spent the rest of the night making love, exploring each others body's completely.

The sun was up by the time I had finally fallen asleep. James holding me tightly. I was sore as hell, and I probably wouldn't be walking well the next couple days. Do I regret it? Hells no.

With a smile on my face and my man by my side. I was out in seconds.

_**Ok so there you have it, Bella finally cashed in her V card, woot woot… was it too sappy? What did you think?**_

_**Review please, let me know!?!**_


	20. Ch20 Planning A Trip!

**Stephenie Meyer's Characters, I'm just playing.**

**Hey Just letting ya know I started another James/ Bella Story. Check it out if you want, let me know what ya think. Thank you :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Planning A Trip!

James' POV

Once Bella was sleeping I heard Alice outside, she told me to come to the living room. I went out there. She was smiling like crazy, trying not to bounce. "Here are two advil, and make sure you put that and a bottle of water close by. She is gonna need it." She giggled and then left.

Damn pixie knows way too much sometimes. I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to bed, pulling Bella close.

When Bella woke up she stretched and then winced, yup she was sore. Before she could say anything I handed the advil and water to her. She blushed and thanked me quietly.

All day we laid around, holding each other, laughing, kissing. I knew she would be in no condition for anything more than that today.

* * *

For the next month Bella and I were inseparable, Charlie warmed up to me quick, thinking I saved his stranded daughter.

I was even allowed to be in Bella's room, as long as the door was open.

I could not believe how easy it was to tell Charlie that. By 'coincidence' I was the stranger that saved Bella, and Carlisle's family. I thought he was going to scoff and call me on my shit. But he smiled and laughed and said it was meant to be.

Charlie was sleeping and I snuck back in Bella's window like usual. She had her head laying on my chest, writing on my stomach with her finger, while I guessed what she was writing, I damn near burst when she had written Bella's Bitch…. That was funny, and she blushed when she realized I got it. "James, how would you feel about going on a trip next week?" Bella asked while spelling out 'I love you.'

I had been waiting for her to tell me when she wanted to go. "I say what should I pack, and what are we going to tell your mom when I don't go outside?"

"I was thinking maybe telling her you are part albino and the sun will scorch you." Bella giggled and I gasped playfully.

"Well how about we tell her that direct sunlight bothers me, that's why I live in such a gloomy place." She nodded and yawned. I rubbed soothing circles in her back and kissed her head.

The next day Alice was like a tornado, she was ripping through my clothes that's right mine. I tried to protest but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "It doesn't matter what you say to her, she will not stop. Trust me she does it to all of us." Over Jasper's shoulder, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle were all nodding solemnly. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well its good to know I'm not singled out." We left Alice in my room, packing for both me and Bella.

Bella was coming to stay with me tonight. Finally we could have a little alone time. Since our first night, we had only had sex one more time. Now don't get me wrong we both wanted it, but being in Bella's room and hearing Charlie next door, didn't sit well with me. Victoria snuck up on me when Bella and I were rubbing against each other, there is no way I would hear her father while I'm inside my sexy vixen's hot wet center.

I picked her up from school and I could tell she was just as excited as I was to be alone. When we got to my place clothes were being ripped off as soon as the front door was closed. Tongues battling, hands rubbing and exploring. I had her pushed up against the wall by the front door. The only thing in the way of Bella's wet little pussy is her thin see through black lace panties. I reached between us and ripped them off. She moaned loudly. I grabbed her ass with both hands and wrapped her legs around me. I moved so my cock was at her entrance and in a quick movement I thrust into her. Bella screamed out loud, holding on to my shoulders for leverage. I lifted her up again and slammed her down once more. Bella screamed once again followed but I loud 'fuck' My Bella was so hot when she swore.

We kissed and I frantically moved in and out of her. Her skin was flush and her breath becoming labored. I ran my thumb along her bottom lip slowly sliding it into her mouth. She gladly sucked it in. I groaned at the feel thinking of another part of me in her mouth. Fuck she was hot. I pulled my thumb back out after she lubricated it. I then moved my hand between us and placed my slippery thumb on her clit, Rubbing frantically.

"Oh yes, James, I'm gonna cum" As those words slipped from Bella's mouth, I could feel her pussy clench around me. Two more thrusts, and I was cumming inside her. My head on her chest, my hands holding her thighs.

I stood there for a couple minutes, getting my bearings back.

After we showered together, and some very hot shower sex. We headed to bed. Bella flopped down on the bed and I laid beside her. Laying my head on her bare chest, listening to her heartbeat.

We talked, deciding we would stay at her Mothers for a week. After Bella fell asleep, I went for a quick hunt.

When I returned an hour later, lost in my own thoughts of where I would take Bella next, maybe on the kitchen counter…. Mmm definitely the kitchen counter. I was disrupted by a growl. I turned around and oh great. The mind reading prodigal son returns.

"James, it seems you have been busy, taking over my spot I see." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Not quite Edward, more like another addition to the family, don't worry I don't want your spot. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to Bella."

I went to walk by him and he stepped in front of me. He got into a defensive position and I didn't know what the hell his beef was. "You know what my _beef_ is James. You could have killed her. You care so much about yourself, you could have killed her all because you wanted to have sex with Bella."

"Listen Edward, I talked to Carlisle before I even thought about it, I was in complete control with her, I have never been in as much control over anything as I was with Bella." Edward scoffed at me and growled. "Every time we make love I am careful. I would never hurt her Edward." I ground out between my teeth. I did not want to fight him.

"You would never hurt her, but yet you are willing to take her soul away, to damn her forever, if that isn't hurting her than what is _James_?" He sneered my name and I was so close to losing it.

"Well I would have to believe that we didn't have souls to say I was damning her, and I believe that we very much do. We just have to find our humanity, to get in touch with our souls again. Bella helped me find my soul. With her unyielding love, patience, respect. She loves me completely and I love her completely. If I didn't have a soul Edward, I would have killed Bella in the studio." Edward growled again and moved forward. I put my hand up to halt his movements. "I wasn't saying that to piss you off Edward, I was being honest.

"Not to mention that Bella is her own person and at the end of the day it is her decision. She has chosen to spend eternity with me, and I am accepting with open arms."

Edward stood up and shook his head. "I thought I could come back, I thought I could be Bella's _friend_…" he said friend with distaste. "But I don't think I can. I cont stop loving her James, and I know she is yours now. I know that you love her. I just cant accept this. I cant do this. Please don't tell Bella I was here. I don't want her thinking it is her fault. It isn't, its nobody's fault. I'm sorry for wanting to fight you James. Goodbye."

Edward left before I could answer, which I was thankful for. I was at a loss for words, what do I say to someone who has a broken heart. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

I went back home and crawled in beside Bella. She cuddled up to me and mumbled my name. I pulled her closer. Thanking god that she chose me. I will forever be grateful for Bella's unyielding love.

_**Ok I know not the best chapter, this is where it starts getting fuzzy for me.**_

_**Should Bella get pregnant? What do you think?**_

_**If Yes should it be a normal Pregnancy or Quick?**_

_**Should she have baby In forks or on Esme's Island?**_

_**Please tell me what you think**_

_**Review !!!**_


	21. Ch21 Complete!

**Stephenie Meyer owns these Characters!**

Chapter 21: Complete!

Bella's POV

"Bella, baby wake up we're landing." I heard James smooth voice in my ear. I opened my eyes and smiled. We were just getting to Jacksonville, and it was just past midnight, I felt exhausted. I stretched and sat up straight. I had slept the entire flight, but I felt like I hadn't slept in days.

"Great I'm getting sick, of course its when I come to see Renee." I said exasperated. James chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Renee insisted on picking us up, so she was standing there looking very similar to the way that Alice looks, well all the time. She was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

James leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Does she know Alice." I laughed loudly that we both thought the same thing. Mom swept me up in a big hug while Phil shook James hand. The men walked behind us with the luggage while I walked with Mom. She talked about everything that had happened since I had last seen her, even though she had told me on the phone already. I didn't mind, it had been so long. I loved listening to her talk and laughing at her absurd facial expressions.

Once we got to the house, Mom set us up in the guest room, and told us if we told Charlie that she let us share, she would deny, deny, deny. James and I both laughed and agreed to keep our mouths shut.

After getting ready for bed James and I snuggled up in bed and kissed slowly and sweetly, knowing we couldn't do anything more. I fell asleep to James laying his head lightly on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I asked him why he did that and he told me. "Listening to your heart beat, puts me in an almost dream like state. You relax me completely and the closer I am to you, the easier it is to block the rest of the world out" It made me feel good that he could feel so peaceful around me.

The next day Mom created a bunch of indoor games for us, given James' 'condition' *snicker* We played scrabble, monopoly, risk, battleship. We cooked meals and ate and laughed. Poor James would have to choke up all the food at the end of the day… My poor vampire. I would have to make it up to him later.

As the sun went down, Mom, Phil, James, and Myself walked down to the beach which was right across the street. It felt wonderful on my feet and the moon looked huge. We were mostly quiet, both couples wrapped in there own world.

When we got back, we went to bed right away. I was so exhausted again, I had every intention of giving James a little lovin, but my head was spinning and I was a little nauseous. I knew I was getting sick.

The next day I woke up early, and ran for the bathroom, James was right beside me holding my hair out of my face, and rubbing my back.

I spent an hour in the bathroom, my mom had brought up ginger ale and soda crackers for me which helped a lot. We spent the day watching movies and talking. By 9, I was falling asleep against James. He carried me up to bed saying a quick goodnight. The 3rd day there went exactly the same I woke up and had to rush to the bathroom. James was looking at me weird and unsure. I just smiled and shook my head, telling him I'm fine. That night instead of James laying his head on my chest he laid it on my stomach. He gasped and sat up. Looking shocked and a little scared.

James' POV

I laid my ear against Bella's stomach, and heard a very light thrum in a rhythmic pattern. Holy fuck. I shot up scared shitless at what this means. Bella raised an eyebrow wondering what my problem was. I stared at her for a minute and put my head back down listening again. Sure enough it was there, a tiny heartbeat. A heartbeat that was not Bella's. A heartbeat that should have been impossible. I sat up again and put my hand on her stomach. "James seriously what's wrong?"

"Your pregnant Bella, your pregnant." I said shaking my head. I could hear Bella's heart kick into high gear. I thought she would be panicking but when I looked up I realized I was dead wrong. She was smiling and had tears in her eyes. I shook my head again. "How is this even possible? I thought vampires are sterile?" I asked more to myself. "I need to call Carlisle." I said before grabbing Bella's Cell phone and sitting up against the headboard. Carlisle answered on the first ring and I started talking immediately. "Listen Carlisle I'm sitting here beside Bella who seems to be pregnant, how is this possible? And will she be able to carry it, is it going to hurt her?" I spoke this all in one breath practically vibrating. Bella put her hand over my free one and I started to calm immediately.

"Oh… Wow… pregnant? Really? How peculiar. I don't know, I have only ever heard of one other case and that was several hundred years ago, and it had gone through many vampires and humans before me so I have no idea how much is true." I was nodding into the phone even though he couldn't see me. "I think you and Bella should cut the trip short, get back here tomorrow, I need to check on Bella and check her out." I agreed with him and hung up the phone.

I told Bella Carlisle wanted us back early to check the baby out and to make sure all was well. Bella agreed and fell asleep shortly after.

Bella woke up early the next morning with another wave of nausea, I really hoped Carlisle could prescribe something for that. Once she started feeling better she told Renee and Phil about our premature departure. Renee agreed that it would be best that she go to her family doctor. We left shortly after supper, as the sun was setting.

The trip seemed to take forever, for me at least. Bella slept the whole way. When we got our luggage Alice was out front looking very anxious. "I cant see you Bella, and James is blurry. I think maybe this baby has a shield too, and its stronger, because it is part vampire." Bella nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm fine Alice, I'm right in front of you, so stop worrying okay." Alice nodded and hugged her.

We drove back to the Cullen's house, since Carlisle had all the things he needed. An ultra sound machine, with sound so you can hear the heart beat, a sterile table, sterile tools to give her a pap… she definitely wasn't letting me stay for that, she told me this very clearly, and with a very red face.

When Carlisle called me back telling me it was safe, Bella was Laid out on the table, a paper blanket laying on her lower half and her black t shirt was lifted up to show off her stomach.

Carlisle squirted a jelly substance onto her stomach and Bella hissed and said it was cold. "I would warm it up for you Bella, but my hands are the same temperature as the gel." Bella laughed lightly and said it was fine.

Carlisle pushed some buttons on a big machine then grabbed a hand held device that was hooked to it with a cord, he ran the device over Bella's stomach and stopped when he found what he was looking for. It was a little thing that looked like a mini skeleton, it was very small, and a little dot was inside it and looked like it was flashing. Carlisle turned a dial and then our child's heartbeat filled up the room. Bella's eyes started to water and she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"That is your baby's heartbeat Bella. Everything looks normal, you seem to be about 5 weeks along. Now everything looks fine, but it may be a hard delivery. The sac looks thicker than a normal child, which means we may not be able to break it, it is part vampire so it could be as strong as our skin. If that is the case the baby may have to be pulled out while still inside the sac, then it will have to be pierced by something very sharp, possibly our teeth. Now I know that doesn't sound appealing, but I don't know how this works, I just know it would not be safe for you if we did it while the child was inside.

Bella looked scared, but you could tell she understood. Her next words surprised me and thrilled me all at once. "When is our due date?"

"Well it looks to be a normal pregnancy, so your expected due date would be May 29th." I was grinning like a mad man, and it suited Bella's grin perfectly. "If we do have to do a C-section, which will probably be the case, we will do it 2 weeks before your due date, so it would be May 15th." We both nodded and continued grinning.

The rest of the day we spent talking with the Cullen's We decided to leave to the Island before having baby, in case the child needed blood. It wouldn't be a good idea to have him/her around Bella's very human family. The tricky part would be, what do we tell her parents?

I knew they would both want to be there when Bella had the baby, and if she didn't tell them than we would have to leave early.

We had decided not to tell her family. What we would all go on vacation, and tell her family we would be staying there to finish school because she liked it so much, and even if they didn't like it - which they wouldn't- Bella was an adult, she could do as she pleases.

Bella Decided she wanted to spend some time with Charlie before she had to leave him. She decided no more sleepovers at my place, but I was still allowed to come there once Charlie was asleep.

I knew this was hurting Bella, and if I could make it so she could have another year like she had planned, I would.

But really, when does life ever go the exact way you want it. Bella pulled me close to her and kissed me gently. "I am sad that I am leaving Charlie, but James, I am having your baby. I am so happy that I can give you this chance, I know you never had a chance to raise your daughter, and I hope this makes up for it. I know this child will never replace your first child, nor do I want it to. I'm just glad you get a second chance. I love you so much." Bella leaned up and kissed me. I smiled down at her.

"Thank you Bella, I love you too and I really do feel like it is a second chance, even just with you and feeling your love made me feel amazing, and now that my child is growing inside of you…" I reached my hand down and ran it across her stomach, that had a very small bump, a human probably wouldn't notice it, I did. "I feel complete, after all this time, I finally feel complete. Thank you Bella, for your love and your forgiveness." She placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me again. Tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and pulled her closer.

**Bella fell asleep seconds later, Mumbling my name. Always my name. **

**Okay there it is, it felt right, once I decided how I wanted to do it, it just started to pour out of me, I hope you guys enjoy, Next Chapter Soon.**

**Review Please!!**


	22. Ch22 Trick Or Treat!

**Stephenie Meyer owns these Characters!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 22: Trick Or Treat!

Bella's POV

I woke up and again didn't feel like throwing up, I have been feeling better for a week. Thank god for Carlisle prescribing me pills for nausea, I don't know what they were called but there is a picture of a pregnant woman on it.

I was spending my last month spending a lot of time with Charlie. I told him that I was going to go on vacation with the Cullen's for the Christmas holiday. Charlie was fine with it, him and I have never been big on Christmas and presents.

It was October 30th and I was not looking forward to dressing up, the next day. Alice begged me to go to there place for there big Halloween party, I wanted to say no, but it gave me a chance to see all my friends for school one last time, outside of classes.

Charlie told me to go have fun, he said I was home too much lately. If only he knew this next couple weeks would be the last time he would ever see me. He would definitely think differently.

I was laying in bed running my hand over my stomach, and smiling brightly. I closed my eyes trying to picture what our child would look like. Would it be a girl or a boy. Would he or she have blonde hair or brown, what about the eye color. I thought about staring at a little girl with Blue eyes and Blonde hair. "What are you smiling about." I jumped and my eyes shot open. James standing by the window, closing it quietly.

"I was picturing what our little angel would look like." I said honestly. "What do you think?"

"Hmm I think _He_ will have Brown hair, and blue eyes. He will have my smile and your nose." He smiled thoughtfully and started stalking towards me.

"Who says he? It could be a she." I said in mock annoyance. James laughed quietly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whichever, as long as it is happy and healthy, I don't care what it is." I nodded in agreement and moved over so James could lay beside me. I was starting to feel better, and I was going to take advantage of it. I straddled James when he was lying flat on his back. He looked surprised. I kissed his lips hard running my hands down his chest. I quickly pulled his shirt off and kissed down his neck. "No Isabella, we cant make love, your father is right next door." Said James in a strained voice.

"Who said anything about sex James, just lay back and enjoy." I said in low voice. I kissed down his chest, and down his stomach. I ran my tongue over his abs, tasting his sweet skin. James was breathing heavily and biting his lip, looking sexy as hell.

Once I reached his Pajama pants and boxers I pulled them both down at once. His erection sprung free. I licked my lips, getting ready to taste him for the first time. James cupped my face and raised my head to look at him. "You don't have to do this Bella." I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out touching the tip of his cock. James hissed and moved his hands from my face.

Holding his eye contact I said. "I want to." James nodded and kept staring.

I finally looked down and damn he was gorgeous, even his dick was. I wrapped one hand around his shaft and ran my tongue over the tip. James moaned quietly.

James POV

Holy fuck she felt good. Bella's hot mouth on my cock. I damn near lost it as soon as her hot tongue touched the tip.

Bella looked back up at me staring at me while my cock disappeared into her mouth. This woman was amazing. She moved her mouth up and down with her hand. She was hollowing out her cheeks and sucking oh so hard. I started moving my hips up at the same time she moved her mouth down. I could feel my stomach warming, I knew I was going to come soon. My dick was about to explode. "Bella, Bella, I'm- I'm gonna cum, move so I can cum." Instead of moving, the little vixen brought her other hand down and started massaging my balls, while taking me in impossibly deeper. I froze up. Spilling into her mouth. I could hear and feel her swallowing everything my body gave her. Fuck that was hot.

Once I was finished Bella slowly slid me out of her mouth with a 'pop' she crawled up my body. Kissing my chest. "Mm you taste good James." Well fuck now my cock was stirring again. I pulled her up to my lips and kissed her hard. I could taste myself on her and damn it made me feel possessive.

I could smell Bella's arousal, I had to have her. I pulled her shirt and panties off quickly and sat her back on top of me. My once again very hard erection was standing in attention and pushed up against her stomach. "We have to be quiet Bella, very, very quiet." She nodded while biting her lip. Looking at my cock and not me. Damn my woman was insatiable. I lifted her up and filled her slowly. She threw her head back and let out a breathy moan. I shushed her and she bit her lip again.

I wanted to be closer to her, so I flipped us over laying her gently down on her bed, her hair fanned out around her. God I love her so much. We were slow and passionate. Kissing each other's eyes, nose, mouth, cheeks, lips. It felt like it lasted so long and yet no where near long enough. When we came we held each other tightly and kissed fiercely. I held Bella's naked body tightly against mine, all night. I could hear both my loves heartbeat and my child's heartbeat inside of her. I felt incredibly happy. I knew Bella was going to hurt for a long time leaving her father, but I also knew that she does not and will not regret her decision.

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed and so very happy. I was wrapped around James, both of us still completely naked. I wanted nothing more than to go at it again. But I had to pee really bad and my stomach decided to growl at that moment. James chuckled and I whimpered. "How about I make something for you and baby. Charlie left a bit ago, he got a call to go in early." I smiled and nodded before jumping out of bed, I quickly grabbed some clothes and ran my naked butt to the washroom. I could hear James laughing behind me, but had to pee too bad to make a snarky comment.

After having a quick shower I walked downstairs and I could smell pancakes. I looked closely and they had chocolate chips in them. My eyes went wide. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I don't, I just followed the instructions in the cookbook Alice brought it over a bit ago. She always knows when I need something." We both chuckled at that.

After a very delicious breakfast. James washed the dishes, even after me telling him not to, and we took off to the Cullen's so I could become Bella Barbie for the next four hours.

* * *

I was right. Four hours later, Alice was finally letting me look in the mirror. I was shocked. I was wearing a golden ball dress, it was gorgeous, My hair was partially up and the rest spilled over my shoulders. I was wearing short white gloves. My make up was simple. The dress was sitting off my shoulders. I felt beautiful. "Your Belle from Beauty and the beast. Isn't it perfect." Alice was clapping her hands and I just nodded. I loved it, I couldn't wait for James to see it.

When I made it downstairs, Alice helping me. James was standing at the bottom. He was wearing a blue dress jacket open, a golden vest buttoned up underneath. A white dress shirt peeking out under that. Then I realized he was dressed up as Beast. Alice picked out both our costumes. He was my Beast, I was his Belle. I wanted to start crying and realized that must be the hormones. James reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. "You look beautiful, Bella." I smiled and blushed, looking down. James put his finger under my chin and raised it. Then planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too James." He pulled away slightly and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the main room, where the party was going on.

Some people I knew and liked, several I knew and didn't like, and lots of people I didn't even recognize.

"Hey Bella, I see you traded in Edward. When do you plan on fucking this one up." Great Lauren Mallory, what the fuck was she doing here. I was going to come up with a great comeback, or at least snarl at her like a newborn vampire, but before I could the most unexpected person spoke up.

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave this house immediately, but if you do choose to stay, I will not be held responsible for what I will do to your disgusting body." Rosalie, then moved forward and growled lowly. Lauren squeaked, her face went red then she turned around and left the house. "Nobody fucks with my family." She turned to me and gave me a quick smile. Before scowling once again and walking away.

James laughed beside me. "Well look who doesn't hate you. Here all along she was putting on a front." I just nodded, stunned into silence. Never in my wildest dream did I ever think Rosalie would stand up for me.

I talked with Angela and Ben through out the party, and Jessica spoke a couple times too. Mike Newton who must have a death wish came up to me and wrapped his arm around me while whispering in my ear how beautiful I was. James was there in a second and roughly removed Mikes arm from me. "Do not, put your filthy hands anywhere near my Bella." James said in a very calm voice. Mike stepped back and narrowed his eyes at James. James smiled at Mike, showing him his deadly teeth. Mike stopped glaring immediately, he turned around and went to Jessica's side. I laughed and James shrugged. "I don't like him, and I don't want him touching you." I agreed whole heartedly, I didn't want him touching me either.

By 11pm I was exhausted. I was getting used to sleeping by 9, so this was late for me. I said goodnight to everyone. My beast, brought me to our little slice of heaven in the back yard.

"James, I cant get this off." I said after unsuccessfully trying to remove my dress. James smiled and started unzipping it. He slowly slid it down my body. Kissing my neck and shoulders. After removing my dress he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He sat me in-between his legs, my back against his chest. He pulled all the bobby pins out of my hair. After they were all removed, he started massaging my head. The last thing I remember was James whispering I love you in my ear.

James' POV

My Bella, she looked beautiful tonight. It really was perfect. Bella mumbled in her sleep. "My Beast." I smiled and kissed the back of her head. I moved her quickly so she was laying down. I knew I had to go hunt. Being around all of those humans, several were on there menstrual cycle. I needed to feed.

I ran out quickly and ran farther into the bushes, not wanted to accidentally come across a wandering human.

I found a herd of deer and sucked up my pride, this would have to do for now. I finished quickly, and just as I was about to go back into my cottage, I heard a blood curdling scream coming from about a mile away, it sounded like Alice.

I took off running, as fast as I could. As I got closer I could hear Jasper repeating no, over and over again. _Oh god what happened_ when I got there, Jasper was rocking back and fourth with something that looked like an arm and a leg in his arms. A fire about 2 feet away from him that looked like it was burning remains. "Oh god Alice no, no, no. I'm so sorry I didn't make it, I'm so sorry." Then it clicked, Alice was gone. The only thing left was an arm and a leg.

I started to panic. "Who did this, who the fuck did this?" I was vibrating with hatred. My family. " I have to go make sure Bella is okay." I said panicked.

Just then I heard A tinkering laugh. I turned around and there was Alice standing beside a tree. Jasper now standing up. The faux remains on the ground. Emmet and Rosalie came into view behind Alice. All of them laughing. "Oh James its ok, it was just a little Halloween prank." At first I was pissed, I wanted to rip them apart. But they had gotten me, good. I shook my head and chuckled.

Rosalie stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the family. Don't worry they do this every year. I just go along for the ride."

We all laughed about it and walked back together. Me telling them to be prepared for next year. I was going to get them back, but couldn't decide how until the last second, or Alice would know. That would be tricky.

I got back to Bella. She was still in the same spot, sleeping peacefully. I lay there thinking about my new discovery. The Cullen's are my family now. I know Bella had already said that. But for them to go out of there way to prank me. Really did make it official, even if it was a little messed up. We are vampires after all.

**There ya go, hope you liked it. **

**Next Chapter, Bella will be saying goodbye to daddy dearest!!**

**Review!**


	23. Ch23 Goodbye!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Goodbye!

Bella's POV

I packed my most comfortable, and baggy clothing. Knowing I cant take everything, or it would be too obvious. I made sure to pack all my pictures, always wanting to remember my family and friends.

My stomach had grown a little in the last month, and James was the most amazing person. He was always very tentative and didn't get angry at my crazy emotions. We had a crazy amount of sex, I had a very high sex drive, and Charlie almost caught us a handful of times, because I cant keep my damn mouth shut.

Charlie was starting to get annoyed with how many pictures I was taking, he even took my camera away twice. Though James always snuck it back for me, before I would start crying.

I was leaving the following day and I was trying not to break down and be all hysterical. But with my pregnancy emotions I was out of control. Alice decided by 5 in the evening to make Jasper camp outside my house to help control them. I was grateful. I was heading to the Cullen's later on in the night, our plane would be taking off at 5 in the morning. I sat and ate with Charlie. Both of us silently eating. Afterwards I pulled out a cherry pie that I had made earlier and cut a nice thick slice for him, with a scoop of ice cream. Charlie was surprised and said thank you.

"It's the least I can do since I'm leaving." I said solemnly. Charlie looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you wanted to go Bells. You look like you don't want to."

"No, I do. I really do Dad, I just. I'm just gonna miss you." I got up and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Charlie hesitated for a minute then wrapped his arms around my back. I could feel myself slipping. I was gonna start the water works again. Then a fresh wave of calm and serenity took over me once again, and I never felt so relieved for Jasper.

I sat down beside my father on the couch and we watched some television. By nine in the evening Alice showed up, telling me it was time to go. I gave Charlie one final hug and told him I loved him.

"I love you too, Bells. Have fun, make sure you call me when you get there." I smiled and Alice grabbed my bags. Waving goodbye.

Once we got into Alice's vehicle I broke down sobbing, and blubbering. By the time we got there I was curled in a ball in my seat.

I heard my door open and a pair of strong cold hands lifted me out of the car. I looked up and it was My James, holding me tightly to him. He kissed my forehead and took off running toward our cottage. James crawled into bed with me and held me closely to him, while I continued to cry. He didn't try to tell me everything would be okay, or to sugarcoat everything, he was just there to support me and help me through this trying time.

I fell asleep to James holding me closely, and whispering his love and devotion in my ear.

* * *

I woke up to James shaking my shoulders lightly. I groaned and rolled over, covering my face in the blanket. "Five more minutes babe, please, just five more minutes?" James chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Rubbing my stomach and kissing my neck.

He spoke into my ear, the vibrations running straight through me. "Well my love, I have been laying beside you for the past seven hours and for the past two you have been moaning my name in a very sexy way. We have forty-five minutes before we have to head to the Cullen's and I was hoping maybe we can spend them wisely, before we are stuck in a plane and a vehicle with a bunch of vampires." I rolled over quickly and pulled his lips to mine. My sleepiness was now a thing of the past.

We spent the next half hour having wild and rough sex. Then we jumped into the shower and headed to the house.

When we got there Alice came out and gave me a big hug. "I cant wait to get to the island, its gonna be so much fun. We can hang out in the sun and not worry about anyone seeing us." Alice looked so happy, and it rubbed off on me. We were both grinning and giggling as everyone else came outside. We took Carlisle's BMW and Emmet's Jeep. James was not happy about leaving his car behind. But Alice promised him a new one, he grudgingly accepted, mumbling how it better be exactly the same. I laughed at him. Where would he drive it we were going to be on a damn island for the next year at least, could be up to five, by then he might want a newer one…. Then I thought back to how happy he was with his new car. _Maybe he wont want a new one_.

Once we got on the plane, James put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his chest. Falling back to sleep even before the plane left the ground. I woke to James telling me we landed. I could barely open my eyes, so he carried me out. One thing about being pregnant, I needed a full eleven hours of sleep to function properly. I knew we were catching a different flight, and James boarded with me almost right away. I woke up two hours into the flight, feeling refreshed and alert.

I looked around the plane and realized we were in a much smaller plane than the one before it. There were only three other people on the flight, other than myself and my family.

Five hours later we landed, the sun was setting over the Ocean and we had to grab a taxi to get us to the shore.

We got onto a nice boat that read Cullen on the side. Carlisle explained that he had gotten someone to bring it from the island the day before so it was ready for us. The boat ride was forty-five minutes long, and when we got close enough for me to see the house my jaw dropped. It looked to be three floors, it was a beige color, with huge windows, there looked to be more windows than walls, like the house in forks. James had a very similar expression and I was glad I wasn't the only one that didn't know what to expect. When we hit shore, James carried me off, and Emmet pulled the boat up and tied it to the dock.

Inside the house was amazing and also looked very similar to forks. I could tell Esme decorated it immediately. It was homey and amazing. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me away from my love, telling me she would show me around.

The living room had two brown leather couches, and a huge 52 inch television hanging on the wall. The kitchen was all stainless steel very modern. The bathroom on the bottom floor was fair sized, with only a sink and toilet.

Up on the second floor was Esme and Carlisle's room, Alice and Jasper's room, And Rosalie and Emmet's room. All decorated similar to there rooms back home. There was another door but Alice didn't show me, I had a sneaking suspicion it was Edwards.

The top floor had a living area it had one white leather couch, with another 52 inch television hanging above a fireplace, it kind of reminded me of James living room. There were two doors on the other side up the room. Alice opened one and said 'tada' I looked in and it was empty. White walls, white carpet, an empty open closet. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "It's the baby's room silly, it has been empty for years, and now I know why." I smiled big and looked back into the room, this time picturing a crib, a rocking chair, toys, clothes, a change table. The possibilities were endless. Next Alice showed me the other room. It was a huge master bedroom with a king size bed in the middle. The color theme was crème and red. It actually looked great together. There was a single dresser and a closet. "You can redecorate if you want, it hasn't been touched in awhile." I just smiled and nodded, still trying to take everything in.

Alice left a few minutes later, saying something about a swim with Jasper. I sat on the bed and looked around. "welcome to your new life" I whispered to myself.

"Is it worth it?" Asked James, as he walked in. Hearing what I said. I nodded and reached my hand out for him. He took it and pulled me up. Kissing me deeply.

"It's so worth it." I said before kissing him again. I pulled my body against James, and stood on my tippy toes. My stomach against James stomach, and just as I went to kiss him again I felt a little nudge, my eyes went wide and so did James'. We both smiled brightly and laughed. That was the first we felt out child kick, and we got to experience it together.

**Ok I know another slow chapter. I feel kinda lost now. It has turned out differently than planned, but its not necessarily bad, I am just at a loss. I may leave it be for a couple days to think about what I want to do next. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Please Review.**


	24. Ch24 Growing!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 24: Growing!

Bella's POV

It was now the beginning of January and I was four months pregnant. Carlisle said that I was growing a little faster than a normal pregnancy. I was okay with that as long as our child was healthy. Carlisle had to transfuse extra blood into me every night for the past month, it seems that our child needed blood while growing inside me, so I was losing a lot.

Baby was very active, especially when James was with me. As soon as James put his hand on my stomach our child would start to kick and move around like crazy. I was a little worried about when baby got a little bigger my bladder sure was taking a beating.

I practically lived in my tiny bikini, although I wasn't complaining it turned James on and I was absolutely insatiable it worked out well for us both.

The family was going to go hunting on the island, and said they would be out all night to give us privacy. I blushed, they were giving me a lot of knowing looks, of course they knew about our sex life, they could hear everything.

James was cooking me supper tonight and it smelled heavenly. My appetite had grown and I loved James cooking.

I had a quick shower and put on a nice light and short sun dress, barely reaching my mid thigh. When I walked out into the kitchen I gasped. James had lit over a hundred candles all over every surface, and he was in a pair of dress pants and I nice black button up shirt, the two top buttons were open and his sleeves were rolled up. He looked amazing.

James walked to me and grabbed my hand, walking me to the table with a plate that was covered with a silver lid. I sat down and James slid the chair in for me, he leaned over and ran his nose up my neck, making me instantly wet and not that hungry. James breathed in deeply and chuckled at my obvious arousal. He whispered into my ear. "I love you my beautiful Bella." I smiled and blushed at his affection. He moved to stand beside me and then pulled the lid off. The food looked amazing as usual. A chicken and pasta dish, with white sauce. I ate it greedily and hummed with appreciation.

James sat beside me watching, as he usually did, he seemed to enjoy watching me eat.

After I was finished James got up and quickly removed the dish from the table, and reappearing seconds later with another dish, also covered. He leaned over and placed it in front of me. "And now for dessert, my love." I smiled as James lifted the lid. I looked at it for a second and my brows furrowed. It was a red velvet box in the middle of a plain black plate. James then kneeled down in front of me and snatched the box from the plate. He held it in his hands and made eye contact with me. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you and our child by my side. I feel like everything is perfect, and now the only thing that is missing is that I am not able to call you my wife…yet. So will you please do me the honor and become my wife." He was looking nervous as he said this and I could feel my cheeks were wet from my tears. I covered my mouth and choked back the sob.

I answered muffled but thank god for his vampire hearing I didn't have to repeat myself. "Of course" James opened the box and it was a beautiful diamond ring, with white gold, it was delicate and not flashy, it was perfect. James took the ring from the box smoothly and slid it on my ring finger, it fit perfectly and before I could admire it, James scooped me up and hugged me fiercely and peppered my face with kisses. His smile was brilliant and perfect. We stood there for awhile just holding each other, with sweet kisses and talks of love. But after awhile the sweet kisses turned into passionate kisses, and the talk of love was soon talk of our need for one another.

James lifted me and I instinctually wrapped my legs around his waste, he ran us up to our bedroom in no more than three seconds. James what about to rip my dress from my body but I said "no" loudly he stopped and looked hurt, I smiled lightly at him and said. "I like this dress, if you rip it I will not be happy." He quickly gave me one of his sexy as hell grins and very very slowly started lifting it from my body, one it was off he gently laid it on top of our dresser, and raised his eyebrow as if asking is that good. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled his lips to mine. All teasing left the instant out lips touched. James gently laid me on the bed and stood up removing all his clothing in a flash.

As James entered me we both groaned at the feeling, everything was always so intense for us both. We were slow and passionate and it was perfect. The thought of marrying James and being with him for eternity was a great feeling.

James and I spent the rest of the night loving each other, slow and fast, hard and soft. Once the light started to come in the window I was close to sleep. James pulled me to his side and whispered goodnight to me.

James POV

Bella said yes, she agreed to be my wife, thought of her wearing my ring, and being mine in every way possible, I was the happiest man in the world.

I lay there and watched her sleep, I could hear our child's heartbeat, strong and steady. I felt so lucky. I could practically see Bella's stomach growing, it was amazing how quickly a baby is formed, and ours grew faster than normal. Carlisle had not found any info for us, so we were on our own about the whole situation.

I could hear the family getting closer to the house and Alice was singing and laughing, while the others were grumbling, she obviously knew what had happened and she wouldn't tell anyone else.

I chuckled at her antics and quietly got out of the bed. Bella moved her arm around trying to find me so I placed the pillow beside her, and she grabbed a hold of it falling back into a deeper sleep.

Once I was downstairs. I was quick to clean up the candles and the way, since I had forgotten to blow them out. Thank god a fire didn't start. When the family walked inside I only had two hard wax puddles to clean. The rest was done.

Alice ran over to me and gave me a big hug smiling brightly, she pulled away without a word and left the room. Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked up to see them all glaring.

"Okay guys since you don't want to wait I guess I will tell you without Bella, since she is sleeping. I proposed to Bella, and she accepted." Emmet patted me on the back grinning excitedly. Rosalie whispered a congratulations. Carlisle shook my hand and Esme pulled me into a motherly embrace, telling me how happy she was. Jasper stood there smiling. He nodded and told me he was happy for us both, before excusing himself to find Alice.

After speaking with the family I went back upstairs and crawled back in beside Bella, she smiled and mumbled my name as I wrapped my arms around her. My beautiful Bella, was now going to be my Beautiful, Blushing, Bride. I smiled at the thought of her in a wedding dress.

Bella slept most of the day, and she woke with a grimace. She said her stomach hurt really badly and asked for Carlisle.

He checked her out and told us that it was painful because the baby was growing so fast and her stomach was stretching real quickly. The only thing we could do was to rub lotion into her stomach to hopefully help it stretch easier. She didn't stay up for long and when she went back to sleep it was restless. I felt so badly for her, I wish we knew what to expect, but non of us did.

**Hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you think!**

**Review!!**


	25. Ch25 Bells Of Joy, And Rib Cracking Kiss

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Bells Of Joy, And Rib Cracking Kisses!

James POV

It was now mid March and Bella was 6 months pregnant. Her stomach was big and Bella was in a lot of pain. Carlisle was giving ultra sounds once a week keeping a close eye on our child's growth. Baby looked to be about 8 months pregnant so we may only have a couple more weeks before Carlisle does the C section. Bella has been trying not to show how much pain she is in, but with Jasper around he can feel it, and I was thankful for that.

Bella was laying in a tiny pair of shorts and a bikini top. She was cuddled up to me my skin keeping her cool. We were talking about having a small wedding right on the island before we have baby, but since the due date has been moved up, Alice decided to move the wedding for the following day, Bella and I were fine with that, I was just happy to call her my wife.

Alice had gone to the main Island that was a 45 minute boat ride away, and grabbed Bella something to wear, she knew what would fit her because, lets face it, she is never wrong. Esme had a Marriage License that she had gotten five years ago and she was very excited to use it. Rosalie was out decorating the beach, which is why we were inside, we weren't aloud to see it until the next day.

Jasper and Emmet went with Alice to look at a tux or suit for me, I refused to leave Bella, I would be fine wearing my Jeans at the alter, Alice didn't seem thrilled about that not even a little bit.

I looked down at Bella and she was sleeping peacefully, I could see the sun setting for the day, and I was getting excited for what the next day would bring.

* * *

"Get out of here now James, I have to get Bella ready, and it is very bad luck to see the brides dress before its time." Alice was scolding me. I leaned down and kissed my blushing bride to be one more time and left quickly, giving Alice a quick apology on the way out.

I walked outside and took my place at the alter, it really did look great. There was a beautiful gazebo that they had set up and a white runner that Bella would walk down. The gazebo had beautiful lilies wrapped around the posts. It was perfect and it was great so the sun wouldn't beat down on Bella and make her uncomfortable.

Speaking of uncomfortable my suit was a little stiff, but Bella liked it, so I would suck it up. Emmet and Jasper were sitting in the row of seats just outside the gazebo, and Rosalie was fixing the runner.

After what felt like hours but was more like twenty minutes I could hear Bella and Alice walking toward the Entrance to get outside, I could hear Bella's heartbeat pick up the closer she got and her breathing uneven. Alice whispered something I couldn't quite hear and Bella chuckled. Alice quickly stepped out and walked vampire speed toward her seat, right beside Rosalie. When Bella stepped out into my line of sight, I damn near dropped to my knees. She was wearing a short wedding dress it came to mid thigh, it had small straps and there was delicate bead work all over it. The back of the dress was a long trail that drug a foot behind her. She was wearing a tiara that was very small and subtle with a veil over her hair but not flipped over her face. Her beautiful belly was protruding and it looked that the material around it was more stretchy.

Carlisle was standing beside her Bella had her delicate hand in the crook of his arm. Since Bella's Dad could not be part of this, Bella asked Carlisle if he would give her away, since he really is like a second father to her. Carlisle happily accepted. They walked down the white material at what seemed like slow motion. Finally they were in front of me and Carlisle gave her to me. I held on to her tightly, while we walked up the small step onto the gazebo.

Esme read through her book and we repeated our vows, and exchanged rings. Esme pronounced us husband and wife and Bella and I both smiled widely, "You may now kiss your bride, James." Said Esme with a smile that would be watery if it could. I smiled brightly and leaned forward, Just as our lips touched I heard a sickening 'crack' Bella gasped and then cried out in pain, before crumpling against me. I quickly lifted her up and looked towards Carlisle, he looked about as panicked as I felt, and we both took off towards the house.

We had Bella in Carlisle's Office/examination room. He felt around her stomach and then her ribs. Bella cried out again and Carlisle moved his hand away, I instinctively growled at Carlisle and then felt bad immediately. "Sorry" I murmured.

"It's fine James. It seems that your child has broken one of Bella's ribs." My eyes went wide, this was not good. "I think we have to take baby out…. Soon James. It is far enough along that it should be fine, and obviously it has a lot of strength so I think things will be fine."

I nodded agreeing whole heartedly, our baby was strong and if we didn't do this soon than it will be worse. "What, I don't know Carlisle, what if baby isn't developed enough, I don't want to risk that, I want our child to be healthy." Said Bella her voice shaking.

"Its fine Bella I will do another ultra sound to be sure, but I am pretty positive that your baby will be fine." She nodded and bit her bottom lip, to stop it from quivering.

"Well this isn't quite how I pictured our wedding night." Bella chuckled. I just shrugged.

"As long as I can call you my wife, everything else is just fine." My beautiful Wife beamed up at me and pulled me to her, kissing me softly.

I ran up to our room and quickly grabbed clothes for Bella, a pair of her shorts and a very light top. I brought it back downstairs and Carlisle excused himself while I helped her change. Once out of her dress, I groaned loudly, I should have know there would be something spectacular underneath. A red lace bra that was see through, and a pair of matching panties, they were so sheer I could see her smooth pussy beneath them, I ran my hand over her clit not even realizing what I was doing until I could hear Bella moan and the fresh smell of her arousal. "Damn Bella, you really are so beautiful." I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her softly, knowing that as much as I may want to devour my wife, I would only be hurting her. I quickly put her shorts on, without breaking from the kiss, so I would be less tempted. Then I moved my lips from hers and helped her with her shirt.

"Ok you two settle down in there." Called Carlisle through the door, I laughed loudly and Bella blushed.

"Well what do you expect we are newlyweds." I said and I could hear the whole family laughing in the other room.

I kissed Bella chastely one more time and then I opened the door. Carlisle quickly went to work, setting up the ultrasound machine. Bella laid back down on the bed and waited to feel the cold gel being squirted onto her stomach. When our baby came into view, I could not believe the difference in five days.

Carlisle hummed and hawed a bit before turning to us. "Just as I suspected, your child is pretty much fully developed. There is no more room in your stomach to grow Bella, it isn't safe for either of you to wait any longer." Bella's heart started to beat faster and her breathing increased. The nervousness and realness of the situation, hitting us at full force. "I will need two hours to set up the operating room, and to sanitize everything. It is the room right beside this one, I was planning to show it to you closer to your due date to familiarize with it, but that is no longer an option." Bella nodded again, not saying much of anything. I felt sick and worried.

When Carlisle excused himself to get ready I excused myself too, leaving Bella with Alice. I ran after Carlisle to talk to him. "Is this safe? I mean to not do this in a hospital?" I asked feeling on the edge of hysteria.

Carlisle turned to me and gave me a small smile. "I have done this procedure well over six hundred times in my years and this room has everything in it that a hospital would, so don't worry we should be fine, and we cant really do this in a hospital anyway, your baby is part vampire James, no one can see it being born."

I nodded knowing he was right. I left the room so Carlisle could get it ready, and I went back to sit with Bella hoping and praying that everything will be fine.

**Okay there you go guys!!! Next Chapter BABY TIME!!**

**I would ask what you guys would want boy/girl, but I already know lol**

**Review Please!!!**


	26. Ch26 Too Much Blood!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

**There may be mistakes in this chapter, I never did proofread it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Too Much Blood!

James POV

"You cant be serious James. Is this some kind of joke?… you have only been a vegetarian for a handful of months, there is no way you are going to be able to sit in there while Bella is being cut open." Rosalie was yelling at me, arms crossed and a big scowl. Esme was standing behind her trying to calm her down.

"What Rosalie are you scared I might try to get it on with my wife while she is being operated on… because the only thing my _Wife's _blood does to me is turn me on." I snickered when Rosalie's eyes widened and Emmet and Jasper started to laugh loudly behind them. Bella must have heard from the adjoining room because she even snickered. "Listen I will be fine, I just hunted and over stuffed myself, and there is no way in hell that I will allow my Wife to go through this without me by her side."

Rosalie growled loudly and stomped her feet before storming out of the house like a child having a tantrum. I walked into the operating room in my ridiculous looking scrubs, my long hair in the stupid fucking hat. Bella had just been givin the epidural and was laying on the bed. I could hear everyone else outside, because they didn't want to be tempted by her blood of course.

Bella took one look at me and smiled lazily. "If I wasn't so out of it, I would laugh at what your wearing." she slurred out, looking sleepy.

"Oh don't worry baby, Alice snapped some pictures for you, so you will have plenty of time to laugh later." Bella smiled bigger and then her lips started to quiver. "Hey-hey what's wrong baby?" I questioned not wanting to see her upset.

"I'm just scared, I'm gonna be a Mom, and I don't feel prepared. What if I'm horrible at it? What if he hates me?" I smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"You are the most caring, understanding, loving woman I have ever known, our child will love you… and hey, you said he? Do you think it's a boy." Bella smiled and nodded, whispering 'I know he is' "Well in that case what do you plan on naming our _son_." I smiled at the thought of having a little boy.

"I was thinking Jaden James. JJ for short." She smiled and rubbed her stomach, I rubbed softly too and was in aw that she was including my name.

"It sounds perfect baby." Carlisle walked in just then and he was wearing an outfit similar to mine.

"Okay guys this is it, Bella I am going to put pressure on different parts of your body and make sure you are numb." Bella nodded and Carlisle got to work. After being assured that Bella was completely numb, he put up a thin sheet so Bella and Myself couldn't see what he was doing. "Okay James, now you can start holding your breath." I nodded and took a big breath so I could still talk if need be.

I could hear him cutting into Bella's flesh. Bella had her arms up and strapped to boards with IV's. After several minutes I could feel Bella's whole body moving from the tugs Carlisle was doing. "I am going to have to bit into the sac James, this wont be cut through with a knife. I need your assistance please." Carlisle's voice sounded calm and I didn't know how the hell he did it. Bella's eyes were wide and she looked afraid. I kissed her quickly and went to stand beside Carlisle. "When I bite in I need you to rip it open quickly he is suffocating in there." Carlisle whispered so Bella couldn't hear. I had no time to respond because he bit in. I made quick with removing the weird sac that felt almost as tough as our skin but also translucent.

Carlisle then used a suction to clear baby's throat and that's when I noticed, Bella had bee right. "it's a boy Bella, we have a son." I said excitedly. He had great lungs, crying loudly. Carlisle wrapped a blanket around our son and told me to hold him while he removed the placenta. I nodded and stood there. I could hear Bella sniffling and so I walked over with our son. She looked over and I lay our child on her chest. She kissed him and his crying stopped immediately. He had soft blonde hair, and his eyes were blue.

"James." Said Carlisle. I quickly walked back over with Jaden in my arms. "The placenta is stuck and it is not made of normal tissue. If I remove it there is a chance I wont be able to stop the bleeding, and if I don't she will get an infection in days." My eyes widened and I heard Bella gasp.

"James, how does Jaden smell… I -I mean does his blood tempt you." My brows furrowed, would she think I wanted to hurt him. She noticed my hurt look and shook her head. "Don't be silly James. I just want to know if he smells appetizing not for you." I didn't know, I hadn't breathed since we had started. I left the room with Jaden and put my nose to him. I sniffed deeply and no, he didn't smell appetizing he smelled more of a vampire than anything.

I walked back inside quickly and shook my head. "No he smells more of a vampire." She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Why Love."

"Well if Carlisle cant stop the bleeding than you are going to have to change me now, but I would not want that if I couldn't be around my angel." It all clicked. I let out a soft 'oh'.

Carlisle went back to work, removing the placenta as careful as possible. I laid our son down in a little cradle and walked over to stand beside Carlisle in case he needed help. The minute the placenta was removed I knew it was wrong. The blood was pooling up inside of her. I looked over and I could see the blood draining from her face. "I don't feel right James." Said Bella her voice quiet and strained. "My chest feels like its being stepped on." Carlisle was frantically working about. Trying to stop the blood. After a full two minutes he looked at me and shook his head. I knew what I had to do.

I walked over to Bella's head and kissed her fiercely. "I love you Baby, and this is going to hurt a lot. I wish there was some way to make the transition easier for you, to give you time to prepare, but I have to do it right now." Her eyes widened and my urgency. She nodded and tried to lift her head to kiss me again. I kissed her quickly and turned her head to one side. I made sure to coat my teeth with the venom and bit in. Bella gasped and I quickly let go. Thanking God that I had fed today.

The minute her blood hit my tongue the venom was pooling in my mouth. I then bit her chest just above her heart, then her wrists. Carlisle was sewing her up. After a minute Bella started to whimper. Her whimpers turned to screams. Jaden started to cry and I jumped up running to him. I ran out of the room and Alice was outside holding her arms out.

"Bella is going to be fine, I seen it. And I think Jaden James is beautiful…let me take him. I will get him some food, first I will try formula and if that don't work I will go with blood." Alice said this all quickly and I just nodded, feeling like I was in a daze. I thanked her quietly and went back into the room. Carlisle was done and cleaning up the blood on her stomach. Bella was crying silently and whimpering a lot.

"Take her to your room where she can be more comfortable." Said Carlisle while he removed her IV. I nodded and picked her up carefully. Once I lay her down, there was a knock at the door. I looked over and Alice walked in with Jaden. Alice had a bottle with a red substance I instantly knew was blood.

"I figured you might want to feed him, and he so prefers blood over formula. I don't blame him." She giggled and handed Jaden over. He was now cleaned up and wearing a tiny sleeper that was a little too big for him.

"Thank you Alice." I said quietly before taking my son. I finally had a minute to take him in. He was beautiful. He had my hair, and my eyes, my human eyes. His face was heart shaped like his Mother. "I wonder if his eyes will stay blue, or go brown." I mused.

Alice smiled and said. "Oh I already know… but I am so not telling, it will have to be a surprise." With that she turned around and started to walk away. "Oh and before I forget, the baby room is done, and there is already diapers and a wipes in there." I was going to ask her when she did that and she just shrugged. "You two spent a lot of time outside, so I spent time in Jaden's room."

"Thank you Alice, for everything." She nodded and walked out. Bella was whimpering beside me and I ran my hand over her cheek. "I'm so sorry this hurts Bella, My beautiful wife. I love you so much." She moved her face to my hand.

After feeding and burping Jaden He fell asleep in my arms. I lay there for several hours, Bella barely making a sound, of course she would try to be quiet. My wife always conscious of everyone around her, even when she is in horrible pain.

Esme came in during the night and I decided it was a good time to change Jaden, oh how I hoped I would do that right, he was so small and fragile, I all of a sudden felt panicked, what if I hurt him when I changed him. Esme patted me on the shoulder. "It will be ok James, you wont hurt him, you will know." I smiled and thanked her. She was right of course I couldn't hurt him.

When I opened his bedroom door I was in shock, the walls were a dark blue, and there was little animal pictures all over the walls, when I went to the crib I looked in and the quilt said Jaden James Cullen on the bottom. My brows furrowed then I realized, of course Alice would know, she probably knew the minute we found out about the pregnancy. I smiled and shook my head. I set Jaden on the change table and got to work changing him. It felt awkward but Esme was right I didn't hurt him. He was a little upset that I woke him though.

After returning to Bella, Rosalie came in asking if she could spend time with Jaden, I nodded and handed him to her. She smiled down at him and left the room, telling him how cute he was.

* * *

Day two was pretty much the same, the family all chipped in to help with Jaden, as I had a hard time leaving Bella's side, they would bring Jaden in to me fed and changed. I was thankful that they were such a caring family, I don't know what I would do without them.

Bella was shaking beside me, crying quietly. "Please James hold me." Bella whispered quietly. I instantly pulled her to me. Her hands grabbed my shirt tightly and she cried into my neck. We lay that way for hours. The Cullen's came and left, Rosalie had said she would watch Jaden for the day.

* * *

Day three was the worst, I remember that day three is always the worst, the pain get awful and unbearable before it stops Bella's heart was beating out of control. Her breathing was erratic. She was finally screaming, a painful heart wrenching scream. Alice ran in and said it would be twenty more minutes before her change is complete. So I clung to that, and I told Bella, over and over how it would be over soon, I explained what would happen so she knew. When time was up she let out one last scream as her heart gave its last violet beat.

"God that was painful." Said Bella as soon as the scream had stopped, her voice sounded like bells.

Bella's POV

As soon as I spoke my hand moved to my throat very fast, "Wow I sound different." I said. Then I opened my eyes. Everything looked so… new, different, clear. I turned my head and spotted James. He really was sexy as hell, I smiled at him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled me into him and I tensed and growled immediately.

"Shit, I'm sorry baby." He let me go and I jumped out of the bed. I felt on edge all of a sudden. My head felt dizzy with information. "It's a lot to adjust to Bella, once you can learn to focus it get much better." Said my husband across the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to growl at you." I said knowing I would blush if I could.

James snickered. "It's okay baby, I thought it was kinda hot." I looked up at him wide eyed and I gave him a devilish smile, before growling at him again. James' eyes darkened "You little minx." James laughed and I shrugged my shoulders. Wanting nothing more than to sex him up. Then I heard Jaden cry, and I was out of the room in seconds.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, there was Rosalie with my son cooing with him. I instantly tensed and growled again. "Give me my son." I said through gritted teeth. James was beside me in seconds.

"It's okay Bella, Rosalie was helping with him during your transformation. She wont hurt him, you know she wont hurt him." He put a hand on my shoulder and I calmed immediately.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." I said feeling so overwhelmed.

"Its alright Bella, its hard to adjust." said Rosalie. She handed Jaden too me gently, and I was instantly focused. I knew I had to be extremely gentle, and I was worried about hurting him. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me, I melted. My son was beautiful and perfect, and so warm. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead gently.

After a couple hours my throat was getting to be unbearable. "I think I need to hunt James." I said quietly, not wanting to let Jaden go, but knowing I needed to hunt. James jumped up wide eyed.

"I am so sorry Bella, how irresponsible of me, fuck I'm so sorry I didn't think of it." I put my hand on his cheek and stood on my tippy toes, kissing him gently.

"It alright James, we were caught up in the miracle of our son, I wouldn't have left earlier, even if you begged me." His face softened and he nodded. Rosalie watched Jaden while James and I hunted.

I definitely felt like James the first time he came back from his bear hunt. My clothes were shredded and my hair was a mess, and I had a big grin on my face.

I watched as James moved, his muscles flexing, I wanted him so badly. I stopped in my tracks and crouched down James stopped and looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I grinned and pounced on him, slamming him into the ground. "I want you so bad." I said before kissing him forcefully. James growled and pulled me to him. We ripped at each others clothes. I wrapped my legs around James, and grabbed his erection with my hand, running it over my slit. I moaned and purred yes that's right I purred. Then I moved his cock to my entrance and pushed down. I threw my head back and James grabbed my hips, grinding into me.

Next thing I knew James had me against a tree, my back hitting it roughly it felt good. My legs were wrapped tightly around James' hips and he pushed into me fast and hard. I screamed and grabbed a hold of his hair. Our mouths crashed together, no longer worried about teeth, we made hard, wild, passionate love. I had never experienced anything so powerful. All my senses were like a live wire. "Fuck I love you so much Bella." James moaned into my neck pumping in and out of me, very quickly, I could feel myself close to explode.

"Oh god, I love you too James." I screamed as I threw my head back, I could feel myself clench around James and then I could feel him explode inside of me. We held each other tightly for several minutes, kissing, and loving each other.

Once we started to walk back I realized we were naked, and there was no way in hell I was going to walk into a house with my family, in my birthday suit. I groaned and James smiled. "Aw what's wrong baby, don't wanna show off your fabulous tits to everyone." My eyes widened and again I would have blushed…. If I could. James pulled me to him and kissed me hard. "Don't worry baby, I can almost guarantee Alice probably seen that we needed clothes and has them waiting for us."

I nodded "Yeah your probably right." Sure enough, about a hundred feet in front of us, there were clothes folded. There was a nice blue sundress for me and a pair of black boarder shorts for James.

The rest of the day, we spent in our room, with Jaden. Watching him and loving him. I felt so happy, and everyone was amazed with how well my temper is. I think it has to do with Jaden. Looking at him, he makes me feel calm and focused, just like James does when he touches me.

**Ok hope you enjoyed, we are getting close to the end of this story, only a couple more chapters to go!!**

**Review Please!**


	27. Ch27 Epilogue: Fragile!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Epilogue: Fragile!

James POV

The next two years were a blur a great, fantastic, extraordinary, blur. Bella was a beautiful human, but as a vampire, she outshone everyone. She practically skipped right through the newborn stage, her gentle touch was immediate, there was no learning it for her.

Jaden our amazing little boy, who was growing way too quickly for comfort was only supposed to be two and a half, but he looked closer and acted closer to a five year old. His hair was close to his shoulders and was the exact color as mine, his eyes remained blue. He looked like me, my little mini me. Alice tried hundreds of times to get him to let her cut his hair, but he wanted to be like Daddy, and so his hair grew out like mine. I felt proud. Bella thought it was adorable, Alice was not impressed, she wanted to cut it short and style it. "Daddy please tell Aunty Alice to stop pestering me about my hair." Said Jaden through gritted teeth.

I chuckled at his temper, his cheeks were red with embarrassment because Alice was practically cooing at him. "You know as well as I do that Alice wont listen to me, go tell your Mom she may be able to get her to stop." I said while pulling my son into a half hug. Jaden growled and stomped off.

"Why don't you just tell him to cut it, he will if you tell him to." Alice had her arms crossed and she was scowling at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked away.

I could hear Jaden talk to his mom upstairs and seconds later Bella was in front of Alice arms crossed and eyes narrowed. One thing about Bella she is deadly when it came to our son. "Keep bugging my son about his hair pixie and I will destroy every pair of your jimmy choo shoes ." Alice's eyes widened, and Bella smirked. "That's right Alice I really would." Alice blanked out, obviously looking to see if its true. Once she focused again, she looked horror stricken. Reminding me of the time when Bella threatened no shopping for a year. I laughed at the memory.

"Fine I wont bug him about his hair, but just remember I am here when he decides to get it cut." Said Alice in a defeated tone.

"I will remember." Alice took off outside and Bella turned to stare at me. "And what my dear husband, are you laughing at?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Just remembering when you threatened not to shop with her for a year." Bella's eyes widened and she giggled.

"I don't remember that, but it sounds like something I would do."

Bella and I went outside looking for Jaden, he was walking along the shore line, hands in his short pockets, face down. "Hey JJ what's up." asked Bella as she put her arm around his shoulders.

Jaden looked up and I noticed the tears in his eyes. "I just don't like it when Aunty Alice makes fun of me, it makes me feel bad. Why doesn't she like me?" Jaden questioned._ Damn Pixie._

"Oh Jaden, your Aunty loves you, don't ever think otherwise, she is just used to getting her own way, and she never liked your Dad's hair either." Jaden's eyes widened and he wiped his tears away.

"Really, why doesn't she like Daddy's hair?"

I laughed and said. "She is just jealous because our hair is longer than hers." Jaden laughed loudly and all seemed to be forgotten.

Raising Jaden was the most wonderful thing in the world, the first six months brought back memories of my daughter, I now remember her name it was Beth. I don't remember her middle name, but what I did remember was more than I ever thought I would. I felt like getting my humanity back is bringing back my human memories.

We were walking with Jaden and picking up neat rocks when Alice came running towards us. "Oh JJ I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I know sometimes I get carried away, but don't forget I love you so much." Alice grabbed Jaden and wrapped him in a tight hug twirling him around.

Jaden giggled and hugged her back. Bella and I smiled and Alice was his favorite Aunty again.

Alice stopped suddenly and went blank, she was seeing something. "Uh oh, we are going to get some company in twenty minutes… Edward is on his way." I groaned and Bella chuckled. Jaden looked at us confused.

"Edward, is that the mind reader you told me about Aunty Alice?" Jaden asked. Alice nodded and grabbed Jaden's hand telling him she wanted to show him something inside.

Bella and I stood there holding hands, waiting for Edward to come into our lives once again. I knew eventually Edward would come back, so I was slightly prepared. Bella looked rather bored. She didn't remember much about Edward, and I was a little bit happy about that, and nervous that she might feel something for him when she sees him.

Edwards POV

I could see them standing there holding hands, and I could also see Bella's skin was shimmering. She was a vampire, I felt sick, my Bella was now completely gone, and James' Bella was the only one there now.

I knew I was ready to face them, to be a part of the family again, but it still hurt.

When I got to the island, James pulled the boat in for me. I nodded to him and jumped off. Bella smiled kindly to me and said a soft hello. Her voice sounded so different. "I see you have crossed over to the vampire world." I said in a lame attempt to be funny, James raised an eyebrow and Bella snickered. Bella reached out and gave me a quick hug. Then moved to James' side.

"It's good to see you Edward. Its been so long." Said Bella, she had a gentle sincere smile. I listened into James thoughts and his were just as kind, so different from the wild red eyed vampire that I had first met in the baseball field.

I was about to ask if everyone was inside when I heard someone yell. "Mommy, Daddy, Aunty Alice said I can watch…" his words trailed off as he seen me. "Oh hey I'm Jaden, are you Edward? Hey can you read my mind? Aunty Alice said you can read peoples minds, but you cant read my Mom's so does that mean you cant read mine too." I was taken aback, not only did he talk almost as fast as Alice, but he looked like James, except for ice blue eyes. His face was heart shaped like Bella's.

I gasped and looked at Bella, she was smiling brightly. "Edward I would like you to meet our son Jaden, he is only two but as you can tell, he grows faster than a human."

"Wow I didn't even know that was possible." I said. I turned to Jaden and stuck my hand out he took it and shook it vigorously. "It's nice to meet you Jaden." I listened for a minute and I could hear a slight buzz from Jaden but no actual words. "And no I don't hear your thoughts clearly, just a slight buzz. You take after her." Jaden smiled and ran back towards the house. "He looks a lot like you both." I said sincerely.

Esme and Carlisle came out seconds later, Esme ran to me and hugged me tightly. The next two days were spent catching up, and getting to know the new edition to the family. Jaden took to me quickly and I was very happy for Bella, she really did have a complete life, I was just happy to see it.

* * *

James POV

I was laying on the bed beside Bella, she still enjoyed laying there at night, even though we didn't sleep. We would talk and cuddle. We could hear Jaden's light breathing from the next room. Alice had just redone it, he now has a double bed with ninja turtle bedding. Jaden was so very happy about that. He was now five but looked to be eight, his aging was a little slower, but still a lot faster than an average human. Carlisle figured, that his aging would stop eventually, we just don't know when. His skin was almost as hard as ours, and he was almost as fast as a vampire, so we were pretty sure that he would live like one too.

Jaden allowed Alice to cut his hair, but only to just above his shoulders. He was a happy boy, and he was loved by everyone.

Edward stayed on the island with us. At first I thought it would be awkward, but it actually worked out nicely, and Jaden started calling him Uncle Edward in no time. Life was great, everything was great. Maybe not perfect, and we all had flaws, but it was perfect for us. Laying beside my beloved, and listening to our life snoring softly in the next room, was definitely perfect for us. It also made me think of how fragile life is.

It doesn't matter whether human or vampire. A simple moment, a simple sentence can break us, emotional pain is so much worse than physical pain, and as much as I had broken Bella at one point, she had broken me too. We were both fragile when it cam to each other, because without one the other simply could not survive. I pulled Bella closer to me and burrowed my face into her hair. My love, my life, the mother of my child, was my heart. She held the one simple component that kept me from falling apart, and that is how it would always be.

I could hear Jaden mumbling, something he inherited from his mother, and smiled into Bella's hair. She giggled lightly and kissed my neck. "Do you miss me being human?" she asked lightly.

I thought about it for a minute. Did I miss her being a human? No I don't think so. I shook my head. "No never, Everything I loved about you as a human, is still here. You are still kind, caring, loving. You are my rock, my savior, my reason for still being here. I love you Bella, with or without a beating heart I love you just the same."

Bella moved back a little to look me in the eyes. There was so much emotion in them that I knew there would be tears if she could produce them. "Thank you James, I love you so much." We kissed deeply and held each other for the rest of the night.

This is our Happily Ever After. We knew there would come a time when we had to leave the island, and there would come a time when our son may decide to take a different path, but whatever is to come, we will face it together, with out fingers linked and our unbreakable bond. "I love you too."

**Ok guys this is it. Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! I hope you enjoyed.**

**Let me know what you think!!!**


	28. AN SORRY AGAIN!

**Ugh hey everyone, I know it has been forever, buut... lets just say i would love to throw my computer clear across the room... its broken down... again. I cant believe i have only had it for less than a year and yet it refuses to cooperate with me... on top of that i am writing my own novel on the side, slowly but surely... they are all my characters and I am falling in love with them dearly, thank god i have a backup drive i save to... So between un cooperating computers and my lovely novel coming into shape, i have been forced to put my stories on hold! Damn i hate saying that, I promise that as soon as i am up and running again i will take the time to re aquaintence myself with my amazing readers and my fanfic stories... Please dont curse me i promise to be back and finish them all...**

**And thank you so much for all your reviews, i read them all, i may not respond often, but i honestly love to hear everyones positive and helpul messages, please take care and i will be back!**


End file.
